Tease
by TwinkleRose
Summary: In order to get revenge on Jack for breaking her best friend's heart, Kim must get Jack to fall in love with her but when true love blossoms from the game, can Jack and Kim make it through all the obstacles in their way? Smut! Swearing! (Part of my story The Runaway included)
1. Chapter 1 - Revenge Plans

Chapter 1 – Revenge Plans

Kim's POV

Grace was clutching me in a death grip of a hug, bawling her eyes out. Why? Jack Brewer, that's why. They had been going out for 2 weeks and Grace was convinced it was true love. Jack is probably the most popular guy at school, all the girls want to go out with him. And he was a heart breaker. He was known for being playa and a real playa not the kind Eddie though he was. He would hook up with girls or lead them on then dump them. And Grace was no exception. He made out with her then told her it was over.

Me, Julie and Kelsey all saw it coming but Grace was convinced this time was different. Now Me, Julie and Kelsey were all in Grace's room, eating ice cream and watching Dear John with our heart broken friend.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CRYING!" Kelsey yelled standing up as she did. We were all startled with her actions. "WE ARE GOING TO GIVE THAT JACK BREWER A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!" She said smiling wickedly.

"B…b….but how?" Grace sobbed.

"We are going to doll Kim up, get him interested, have some fun with him then drop him." Kelsy said deviously.

"Whoaaa, whoaaa, whoa! Hole on a second," I said rising from my spot next to Grace. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?" I ask.

"Because, he has already been out with me and kicked me to the curb and Julie has a boyfriend who happens to be one of Jack's best friends. He wouldn't do that to Milton…probably," she said considering it. Kelsey had fallen for Jack 3 months ago and he did the same thing to her.

"Ohhh, does this mean a makeover?" Grace asked instantly perking up at the thought of not only get payback but also getting to give me a makeover too. Truth be told, I was a nobody but I liked it that way.

"NO WAY!" I say as I plant my but back on Grace's bed, folding my arms in the process.

"Pwlease Kimmy!" Grace begs as she gets on her knees and gives me her puppy dog eyes. I quickly realise that I'm not going to win this battle.

"Fiiine! But don't call me Kimmy!"

"YAY!" Grace says as she jumps five feet into the air.

"I'll get the fashion magazines," Julie says and pulls stacks of mags out from under Grace's bed.

"ok, well we know Jack has a thing for girls with attitude and beauty, so let's pull an all-nighter and find out everything we can from these magazines. Everyone grabs a magazine and starts reading.

After two coffee breaks to make sure we last the night, we finally finish all of the magazine's at 5:38 pm.

"Ok, girls let's make Kim look like a sexy goddess." Kelsey declared.

They got dresses in a sequin bralette top that ends a centimetre and a half under my boobs, a tight black skirt that zips up at the front and a pair of 5 inch black heeled boots. Most of my stomach is exposed and this bralette top has made my boobs look huge!

Next they sit me down. Julie lightly waves my hair and puts it in a waterfall braid while Grace applies a natural coat of make up with hot pink lipstick.

"Now," Kelsey instructs me while Grace and Julie work, "In order for the plan to work, you need to act sassy and seductive. Make bodily contact as often as possible but never let him finish. Keep him guessing and don't be straightforward with him. Move your hips as much as possible and NEVER! I REPEAT NEVER! GIVE HIM THE UPPER HAND!" Kelsey instructs me.

They add a few finishing touches such as perfume, a silver charm bracelet, a bow ring and black feather earrings. Then the girls began to get dressed themselves, except they look very causal. Let's face it, I'm dressed like a slut.

"Everyone ready?" Kelsey asks as we prepare to enter the school. We all nod. 1…. 2…. 3….


	2. Chapter 2 - Fights

Chapter 2 – Fights

Kim's POV

We strut into the halls and everyone's gaze is on us or more specifically me. Everyone seems shocked by my outfit. There are guys wolf whistling and some are even practically drooling. I feel eyes scanning my body. _Ok Kim, act natural._ I say to myself.

I walk to my locker and open it. "Hey babe," a voice says huskily. And arm reaches out over my shoulder and slams my locker shut then Jack slips in front of me and leans on my locker, facing me. "You got plans for this afternoon," He asks in the same husky voice. I step a bit closer to him and poke his chest then start rubbing circles in it with my finger. It looks like he is enjoying it.

"Maybe…." I say in my best seductive voice. By now, everyone is watching us and the hall is dead silent. He places his hand on the back of my thigh, just below my ass and starts rubbing his thumb against my skin.

"Spend this afternoon with me, and you might even get lucky," he says to me.

"Is that a promise?" I ask.

"Maybe…." He says copying me. Then he starts to lean in to kiss me. I block him with my hand. I lean in close to his neck so my lips just graze his skin.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," I whisper then give him a light kiss. Pull away from his neck and turn to walk to class, swaying my hips. _Score!_

I get to class and sit down, we have math first. Our teacher, Mr Mate, sat down and started murmuring on about how his ex-wife was staying at his house and he couldn't get any sleep because of her sleepwalking. I tuned out and started play Temple Run on my iPhone. Just as I was about to beat my high score, I was hit in the head with a crumpled up piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. It said:

_Heyyy, Kimmy, It's Donna. I was just thinking, now that ur super hot and I've always been super hot that u and I should b Besties :)_

Lol! Donna actually thinks I want to be her friend. I quickly scribe on the bottom.

_Y would I want be 'Besties' with a slut like u?_

Then chuck the note back to her. She looks horrified as she reads my reply, which takes a while cause of how stupid she. Then the note comes back and says.

_FINE! BUT U STAY THE FUCK WAY FROM JACK! KAPISH?_

I laugh even louder at this then write back:

_Maybe in a different life, slut, but I am here to stay and btw maybe Jack just needs some new toys and let's face it, y would Jack come back to his twice used rubbish? :P_

Referring to that fact they have gone out twice and both have ended badly for her.

I threw the note back and went back to playing temple run on my phone.

"KIM CRAWFORD!" Donna yell and jumps from her seat, she must have finally finished reading my note. She launches at me knocking me off my chair. She sits on my waist and starts pulling at my hair.

"GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!" I yell as I manage to flip us so I am on top. I slap her and pull her hair and she shrieks. She is kicking around with all her might.

"GO TO HELL YOU FAT WHORE!" She exclaims. She manages to kick me off her and I hit my head on the floor, by now I notice everyone is filming us and the teacher is trying to reach us to break up the fight. She crawls over to me and sits on me again. She slaps me.

"IF ANYONE IS THE FAT WHORE ITS YOU BITCH!" I yell back at her and kick her off of me. She tries to crawl away but I kick her in the gut, knocking her onto her back. I sit on her and pin her arms down before punching her square in the face. Then I am ripped of her by a teacher as he lifted me off her, I managed to also land a kick to her jaw.

The teacher puts me down to go help Donna, who is currently crying. I look around the room and see everyone's phones pointed at me. I smile and wave cheekily. Me and Donna get detention slips from the teacher.

At lunch I sit down with Grace, Julie and Kelsey. They ask me millions of questions about the fight and apparently everyone has seen the videos.

"Have you seen the black eye you gave her?!" Kelsey exclaims.

I giggle, "Yep, it's a shame it doesn't go with her outfit," I say and we all burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Detention

Chapter 3 – Detention

Kim's POV

"Someone's a bit of a wild animal," says the same voice from this morning. Jack pulls a chair over from the table behind us and sits on it straddle the back rest. "But I bet I could tame you," he say cockily.

"I would like to see you try," I say smirking.

"If I spank you hard enough, I am sure I could," he says while moving my hair over my shoulder so he can see my neck. He looks like he wants to devour it.

"Who says you're going to lay a hand on my body?" I ask confidently.

"I do," He says huskily. I stand up and take a new seat on his lap. Then direct my lips to be level with his ear.

I run my teeth lightly across the shell of his ear before whispering, "I'm not that easy." I get up and walk away with Grace, Kelsey and Julie trying hard to suppress their laughter as they follow me out of the cafeteria leaving a dumbfounded Jack with his mouth gapping open. _Point 2 for me._

It is after school and I am heading to detention. I walk in and see Miss Lawrence, the teacher in charge of watching us during detention, sound asleep, drooling and with teenage boys crowded around her drawing on her face. I drop my detention slip onto her desk and take a seat at the back of the room.

I pull out my iphone and plug my headphones in and click shuffle. I listen to the music until someone yanks one of my earbuds out. I look up expecting to see a teacher but instead I am met by Jack's smirking face.

"Do you mind?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"No,no I don't," Jack answers cockily and takes a seat beside me. "So what are you do after detention, my little rebel?"

"You know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," I say not being too specific.

"Cool, so you'll cancel that and come hang out with me at my house instead," Jack says not giving me choice. He places a hand on my thigh.

"Fine, I'll come but hands off the merchandise," I say while smacking his hand of my leg. He rubs his hand but then leaves it, returning his sight to look at me.

"Fiesty! The feisty ones always scream the loudest," Jack says with a dirty smirk.

"Too bad that you're not going to make it between my legs but give my number to your friend, Brody, I'm sure he'll find out for you, just how loud I scream," I made reference to Jack's enemy, Brody, just to tease him even more. Him and Brody were the best of mates until Brody had sex with Jack's first girlfriend, after that Jack hated Brody and started dating sluts and hoes and became a 'bad boy' type.

My teasing worked. Jack's eyes burned with rage and he gritted his teeth. He grabbed the side of my desk and back of my chair that was attached to the desk and stood over me. It was actually quite scary but I tried to keep a brave face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT BRODY! HE IS A FUCKING BASTARD!" Jack said through gritted teeth before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jack's House

Chapter 4 – Jack's House

I was walking home after detention. My feet were killing me, wearing heels all day was hard on your feet. Suddenly a pair of arms stopped me in my tracks, one arm sliding over my eyes and the other waist. My back is push into a firm warm body.

"Do as I say and no one gets hurt," whispers a husky, slightly threatening voice. I would have been scared if I didn't recognise the voice of my capture. It was none other than Jack Brewer.

"Maybe I'm not the kinda girl to be scared off by a wittle bit of pain..…" I say back cockily.

"Well see….." he whispers back seductively in my ear. Before I know what is happening, I tossed up onto Jack's shoulder. Jack places his hand on my butt and squeezes it. I bite my lip, behind Jack's back hoping we won't notice. He turns and walks into a house. The house was huge, actually replace house with mansion. The mansion was huge.

I couldn't resist asking, "What are we doing?"

"You said you would come over my house after school," he says. This is Jack's house!? Jack carries me down a hall way and up some stairs then down another hallway before entering a room to the left. Jack drops me onto a bed. I look around the room and see a big glass door that opens out to a balcony, a dresser, an ensuite bathroom and walk-in closet. I quickly guess that this is Jack's bedroom.

"My parents are away on a business trip," He says climbing on top of me.

He uses his fingers and moves some of my hair away from my neck and looks at my neck just as hungrily as he did today at lunch. He starts to lean in so I flip us so I'm on top then I get off him.

"Well someone thinks they've got game," I say and cross my arms.

"On babe, I know I've got game," Jack says getting up and taking a step towards me with a determined look in his eye. "I'll have you senseless in a matter of seconds," he says taking another step towards me. "You'll be like putty in my hands," he says rubbing his hands together like he is getting ready to take on a big job and taking yet another step towards me.

"Too bad I don't lose myself that easily," I say in a matter-of-factly tone. He takes another step.

"Wanna bet?" He says. He takes another step and he is almost standing on top of me so I take a step back.

"Nah cause I do want to see the mighty Jack Brewer cry when he loses," I say cockily. He takes a step and I take a step back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Almost

Chapter 5 – Almost

"Oh, babe, you what they say about the ones that play hard to get…" He takes a step and I take a step back, "….they scream the loudest…." He says with a mixture of a cocky and seductive voice. He winks at me then takes a step and I take a step back.

"That might have worked on most girls but it takes a lot more to turn me on," I say strongly. Yet again, he takes a step and I take one back.

"Don't fight me, we both know how this is going to end…. Me on top of you, in that bed, you screaming and squirming beneath me as you cum….." He says and licks his lips, we take another step. Only now I notice his dilated pupils, they are glowing red with lust.

"Well what are you waiting for? You've got me here, now come and take me…" The second those words slip out of my mouth, Jack launches himself at me and pins me between the wall and his body. His hands are positioned either side of my head on the wall and I could feel his hot breath on my face. He begins kissing down my neck savagely. I take over and pepper light kisses all over his neck and jawline. My kisses are gentle and my lips barely graze his skin. He grunts in disapproval due to my restraint. He goes to take over but I stop him. I move my lips to his ear.

"Go get into some other girl's pants cause you ain't getting a cent out of me," I whisper to him and push him back so I can slip out from between him and the wall. I look back over my shoulder and see Jack run his tongue across his lips while looking at me and then banging his fist on the wall in frustration. I giggle then continue my exit. _Point 3 for me._

I reach the front yard then hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Jack smirking and leaning against the door frame of his front door. It doesn't take much for him to bounce back, I guess I'll have to work harder.

"Me and my mates are throwing a party on Wednesday night, you might as well be there," He says arrogantly as ever.

"Great! So I know to make plans for Wednesday night," I say sarcastically back.

Jack chuckles a little. I blow him a little kiss and I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away.

I wake up in the morning to my phone beeping telling me that I have a text. I open it up and it's from Grace.

Morning xo  
Heard that people saw u being carried in2 jack's house  
u still hav ur V-card rite!? U havnt 4gotten the plan hav u?

I giggle slightly then reply:

Morning xxx  
Yes im still a virgin  
i remember the plan

I get a response saying:

kk just cheking  
c u school cutie :)

And with that I start getting ready for school. Kelsey dropped over some more slutty clothes yesterday while I was at Jack's.

I get changed into a studded cup lace bralet, black skinny jeans and black heels. I put on some black and silver bangles and angel wing earrings then straightened my hair and applied some makeup. Then headed off to school.


	6. Chapter 6 - More Detention

Chapter 6 – More Detention

I walk into school and head to my locker getting the occasional glance or wolf whistle from guys. Next I look for Grace, Kelsey and Julie. They are probably in our usual morning place, in the court yard. On the way there, who do I run into, of course Jack.

"Hey babe," Jack says hugging me from behind. This would have been cute if he hadn't then tried to stick his hand down my pants.

"You can look but you can't touch," I say as unwrap my body from his arms.

"Come on babe," he says as he grabs my upper arm and shoves me up against the lockers. The bell rings signally the start of school and people around us start rushing to class but Jack keeps me shoved up against the lockers.

Once everyone one has gone to class and the hall is empty, Jack talks again. "You can't fight me forever," he says and runs his hand down my side, feeling me up. "You know you want me."

"Aww is wittle Jackie upset cause mean old Kimmy won't play with him?" I mock in a childish voice. Jack places his hands on my butt and pinches it. I bite my lip to stifle a yelp.

"No cause wittle Jackie always gets what he wants," Jack says continuing on in a childish voice similar to mine.

"Not anymore!" I say and we stare at each other with an unbreakable gaze for a moment.

"Children! What may I ask are you doing out of class?" A voice startles us. We turn to see Mrs Plume, the principal, tapping her foot at us. When neither me nor Jack respond to her question, she continues, "Both of you off to class and I will see you in detention."

Jack releases his grip on me and we head in separate directions to our classes.

It's lunch time now. And me, Grace, Kelsey and Julie are sitting at our usual table, "I swear Mrs Plume looked like she was about to explode," I tell the girls and they laugh.

"Hey babe, is this seat taken?" I turn around expecting to see a cocky and arrogant Jack but instead I see Brody. He smiles down at me and I realise I haven't answered his question.

"You tell me," I respond. I have to admit I've always had a crush on Brody. Everyone one would say he was a total jackass just like Jack but I don't know. Brody takes a seat next to me.

"You look hot today?" Brody says to me and winks.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I say back. He places his hand on my thigh.

"Maybe you and I could go somewhere private later on," he says in a seductive voice.

"Text me," I say handing him phone number on a small slip of paper, Kesley made me carry them around.

"Sure thing, babe," he says and moves his hand higher.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" me and Brody turn, as well as the rest of the cafeteria, to see a fuming Jack.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Promise

Chapter 7 – I promise

Jack marches over to us.

"I will fucking do what I want, Brewer!' Brody snaps back and Jack reaches us. He grabs me by the forearm and pulls me up from my seat and pushes me behind him stand protectively in front of me.

"Not with Kim, you fucking wont!" Jack yells back at him.

"She's not your property!" Brody yells at Jack.

"She fucking is!" Jack yells. I am a little annoyed that Jack thinks I'm his property but there was no way I was gonna get a word in edge wise with those two yelling at each other.

"Well see….." Brody mutters and with that Jack launches at him and Brody and Jack both go sliding across our table and onto the floor with Jack on top of Brody. I run over to help them up but by the time I get there Jack is already back on his feet and Brody is on the floor on his back seeing as Brody took most of the blow.

"You are to stay the hell away from Kim or else I will fucking murder you! You got that?!" Jack yells at Brody through gritted teeth. Jack then grabs my wrist and drags me out of the cafeteria.

Jack drags me off to a little corner of the school. "Jack. Jack!" I yell as he starts to grip my wrist too tight. All of a sudden Jack flings around and stares at me with anger in his eyes.

"How could you talk to him?!" Jack yells at me. Tears prick the back of my eyes as Jack grips my wrist tighter. I quickly blink they away. "What the hell were you think?!" He continues gripping my wrist tighter and tighter. "He is a fuc-"

"Jack," I whisper almost inaudibly. Hearing the weakness in my voice, Jack stops yelling but still looks angry as ever. "….could you please let go of my wrist….your hurting me," I say quietly. Jack's eyes immediately flash with guilt and pain. He releases my wrist and I hug it close to my chest and rub it, trying to numb the pain.

"I'm sorry, Kim, just how could you be talking to that jackass? He is a bastard and he doesn't deserve you," Jack says softly. "Trust me, you don't wanna hang around with him. He'll hurt you." Jack looks really guilty when he says the last word.

The bell rings for end of lunch and I begin to head to class. I am stopped when Jack gently grabs my upper arm.

"Kim, please, promise me you won't hang out with Brody," Jack begs me with sad eyes.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8 - Brody Vs Jack

Chapter 8 – Brody vs Jack

I arrive at detention and Jack is back to his cocky self. Plus he has a second detention for tackling Brody.

"So, babe, when are you gonna give me your number?" Jack asks with a cocky tone.

"Never," I answer back bluntly.

"Come on babe," Jack groans in an upset tone.

"Fine," I say and hand him another one of the slips with my number on it. I'll given two boys that hate each other, my phone number. I'm guessing jack doesn't Know I gave Brody my number to because I haven't received another lecture yet. And giving Jack my mobile number will help with the plan in some way.

"You know, Babe, those jeans look great on you, but you know what else would look great on you? Me." Jack says smartly.

"Keep trying," I say back boredly.

"You know I bet I could unclip your bra with just my teeth," Jack says seductively.

"Who says I'm wearing one….?" I reply in a similar seductive tone. And with that Jack yanked me out of my seat and sat me on his lap. He held me in place with on hand on my left breast and the other on my butt.

He brought his lips up to my ear, "Naughty, naughty." He nibbles on my ear lobe and I bite my lip. "Do you know what I do to naughty girls?" Asks in a husky tone, "I take them back to my house and lay them down on the bed and give them a good fucking.." Jack starts biting and kissing my neck.

"Well I am one very naughty girl then….." I start to trace Jack's muscles through his shirt with my finger. "I'm sure you can discipline me," I whisper seductively in his ear while raking my finger though his hair.

"I'm sure I could fit u in for a….." Jack trails and looks over my shoulder. I turn to see Brody staring at us from across the room. Jack's growls under his breath. "He should fucking piss off. Your mine not his," Jack growled.

"Who says?" I ask turning my gaze back to Jack.

"I do," Jack says going back to kissing my neck but continuing to stare at Brody whilst doing so. "He looks like he's fucking undressing you with his mind." Jack says pulling away from my neck.

"Jack, look at me," I say trying to bring his attention away from Brody. His eyes flicker to me then back to Brody, "Jack look at me," I repeat. He doesn't even attempt look at me, he juswt keeps his eyes set on Brody.

I grab Jack's face with my hands and guide his face to look at mine. "Jack, whose lap am I currently plastered to?" I ask him the obvious.

"Mine," Jack mumbles.

"So don't worry," I say comfortingly. I realise after that I have let my guard down. "Although…" I say and turn to look at Brody and give him a little flirty wave.

"Kim, don't," Jack says through gritted teeth.

"What? He's cute," I say rubbing it in Jack's face. I get up off his lap and throw Brody a wink as the bell rings and I walk out the door.


	9. Chapter 9 - Text Messages

Chapter 9 – Text Messages

I am laying on my bed doing homework when my phone beeps signalling that I have a new message. I grab my phone from my bed side table.

**Heyyy sexy lady  
Its Jack ;)**

Even over the phone Jack still acts like an asshole. I respond:

_Heeeyy  
Wud? :)_

**Nm just thinkin bout u ;)  
Wbu?**

_Studying :(_

**R u alone? ;)**

_Yeh  
mum's away on a business trip_

**If i was there with u  
u'd b tied 2 ur bed ;)**

Reeeeeally?

**Yep i would be kissing ur neck  
& ripping ur clothes off ;)**

_Some 1 is a horny wittle boy_

**U'd b moaning as i stick my  
fingers in u**

_Not working…._

**U would b squirming beneath  
me ;)**

_Not feeling it ;P_

**U know u want me kimmy dear ;)**

_I'd prefer world peace 3_

I receive another text message that isn't from Jack. I open it up and see:

Heeeey sexy ;)  
its Brody 

I reply:

_Heeeyy :)  
Wud?_

Nm  
I wish I was with u ;)

_Naww me 2 _

Don't hold this against  
me but ur pretty hot ;)

_Thx  
ur pretty hot 2 ;)_

I can c y jack has his hands  
all over u

_Lets not talk about jack…_

Kk  
but personally I wouldnt b  
able to keep my hands off u  
either ;)

_Thx…?_

I I'd run my hands all over  
ur body, mermorising every  
inch of it and I mean EVERY  
inch ;)

_Ohkaay then  
g2g bye ttyl :)_

Bye sexy ;)

I realise that I hav been ignoring Jack and he has sent me twelve texts.

_Heeey jack  
soz I fell asleep studying  
g2g bye ttyl :)_

**KK  
bye sexy ;)**

It's amazing how similar Jack and Brody are.


	10. Chapter 10 - Someone's A Little Hands On

Chapter 10 – Someone's a Little Hands On

I wake up and get dressed for school. I slip on a black skirt, a blue bandeau, blue ankle boots and a rhinestone necklace. I curl my hair with a triple barrel then pin a black flower into the side. Some make up and I'm ready for school.

I walk into school and make a bee-line for my locker as usual. I am unlocking my locker and two hands touch the outside of my thighs and someone starts nibbling at my neck. Jack as usual. I turn around and am surprised to find it is not Jack but instead it's Brody.

"Hey Brody," I say casually. Brody takes a step closer and I take a step back but I am stopped when my back hits my locker. Brody still comes closer. He moves my hair away from my neck with his hand then starts nibbling at my neck. He places his hands on my hips but then moves then to my butt.

I am shocked by Brody's new behaviour but I do everything I can not to show it. What am I supposed to do if Jack sees me just standing here like a throw pillow while Brody gropes me? He will not be happy. I guess I'll have to give Brody the tease treatment like I'm giving Jack.

I begin to kiss and nibble at Brody's neck. I work my mouth up to her ear and I nibble on the shell of his ear. "Wanna hear my dirty little secret…..?" I ask seductively. He just growls in response. I continue to nibble at his ear. Then I slip out of Brody's grip and turn around to a stunned Brody."…Too bad," I say then throw him a wink and march off. No Jack in sight.

I'm aimlessly around the school halls waiting for class to start when a hand reaches out from behind some lockers and grabs my wrist and drags me in their direction. I come face to face with Jack. Before he pushes me up against the lockers like I'm about to get a pat down from a police officer.

Jack places soft kisses on my bare upper back and wraps his arms around my waist. He then proceeds climb his arms up my body and his hands rest on my boobs. He squeezes them roughly, trying to get out sound out me. I bite my tongue to prevent a gasp from escaping. I'm guessing that he didn't see the Brody thing.

"Jack?" I say but it kind of comes out as more of a question. He just mumbles against my skin. "Hands off the merchandise!" I say. Jack is startled by my sudden outburst. He freezes for a moment trying to register what I just said. He slowly pulls away and stares at me with a questioning look.

The bell rings and I head of to class leaving behind a very confused teenage boy.


	11. Chapter 11 - Party Time

Chapter 11 – Party Time

Its lunch and I'm worried about Brody and Jack starting World War 3 when they both come to 'get my attention'. Lucky I find out that Jack has detention, again, for punching a guy that bumped into him on the way to math.

"Hey sexy," a voice calls that I can already tell is Brody.

"Hey," I say back as Brody comes up to me and rubs me bare shoulders and kisses my neck. After a few minutes, he takes a seat next to me. He places his hand on the inside of my thigh. He rubs his hand up and down.

"So babe, what do you say to coming over to my house tonight? My parents will be out so we can have some alone time," Brody says and winks at me.

"As tempting as that is…" I say in a sarcastic tone, "I have a party to go to tonight."

Brody leans in close to my ear and his hot breath tickles my ear. "…Are you sure…?" He says in a husky tone.

"I'm sure," I say and push Brody from me.

"Well whose party is it? Maybe I could come with you?"

"Um I don't think that's such a good idea," I say.

"Why?"

"Um….cause it Jack's party.."

"Well then…." Brody starts, unsure of what to say. Luckily I am saved by the bell and we all head off to class.

I reach Jack's House. You can hear the music pumping from all the way down the street. The mansion is filled with hundreds of teenagers. I wander through the house looking for someone I know.

"Kim!" I hear my name being called and turn around expecting to see jack but instead I see Brody making his way towards me. What the hell?! Why is Brody here!? I know Jack certainly didn't invite him.

"Hey Sexy," Brody says to me and winks at me.

"Brody, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to spend time with my sexy babe," he says and goes to kiss me. I stop him with my hand.

"But this is Jack's party and I'm sure he doesn't want you here," I tell him.

"Fine then babe, we can leave," he say then grabs my hand and tries to drag me towards the door but I rip my hand from his grip.

"No Brody, I'm stay. Jack is my friend but you on the other hand have to go," I say pushing him towards the door.

"No! I'm not going! What's so special about Jack? I am way better. He can't please you in ways I can. You deserve a man," He says firmly grips my wrist so tightly that it begins to hur.

"Brody, I don't like you like that, I like Jack and can you please let go of my wrist, you're hurting me."

"No, Kim, NO! You're not choosing Jack over me! Now we are going to go upstairs and we are going have some fun whether you like it or not." He says in a tone that scares me. He picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Brody! Brody! Put me down! Put me down now! Brody!" I yell at him as he carries me through a sea of partying people. None of them take any notice of us. They probably think were just playing around or I'm drunk.

"Brody Put Me down! Brody!" I yell as he carries me up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bedroom

Chapter 12 – Bedroom

"Brody put me down!" I yell as he carries me down a hallway on the second floor. Quickly I pull out my phone and dial Jack's number just as Brody opens a door and carries me into a room. I drop my phone as Brody puts me throws me onto a bed in the centre of the room. I guess this is Jack's guest bedroom seeing as there is really on a bed and empty open closet.

Brody goes to shut the door and I jump up off the bed and rush to grab my phone that is lying on floor but Brody grabs me before I can reach it. He tosses me back on the bed and sits on my waist.

"Brody get off of me!" I yell hoping that someone will hear me and realise that this is serious. Brody pins my arms above my head with one of his hands while the other gropes my right boob. He kisses and bites at my neck hungrily. "Brody get off!" I yell and plead at the same time. He pulls away from my neck.

"No Kim! Jack gets everything he wants but not anymore! I'm taking way the one thing that he cares about most." Brody says and looks at me with eyes filled with pure lust. He leaves hungry kisses across my bare shoulders and his hands go up my skirt pushing it upwards.

"Brody get off of me! Get off!" I squirm beneath him as he runs his hands all over my body. He brings his mouth to where my neck and shoulders meet and he bites down hard. I yelp in pain and Brody hooks his finger on my bandeau and bra and rips them clean off my body.

"BRODY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell and try to cover my exposed breasts. Brody takes off his belt and straps my hands above my head to the bed post. He then proceeds to run his hands all over my upper body. He grasps my boobs in his hands and squeezes them roughly, causing me to yelp in pain.

Brody pinches my nipples between his thumb and second finger. He twist and pulls on them making me cry out in agony as he attacks my previously unman touched breasts. He grinds his hips against mine and I try to sink back into the mattress further to escape him but fail.

"Brody, get off!" I say with as much energy as I can muster up. Brody drags his hands down from my boobs and grips the waist band of my skirt. Suddenly with a spur of energy caused by what Brody is about to do, I bring my knee up and get him right where it hurts. Brody groans in pain and I take the opportunity to completely knock him off me.

"Fuck! You little whore!" Brody yells at me while rubbing his sore area. I try to get free of my restraints but fail miserably. Brody climbs back on top of me and rips my skirt off, leaving me in my lacy panties. He hooks his finger on my panties and says:

"I'm gonna have fun fucking you…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Bye Bye Brody

Chapter 13 – Bye Bye Brody

Then the door flies open revealing a pissed off Jack with his phone in his hand. Jack eyes burn with fire. "Get the fuck away from her!" He runs over to the bed that me and Brody are lying on. Jack rips Brody away from my body. "Fucking get out of my house!" Jack yells at Brody as Jack positions himself between the bed where I am laying and Brody.

"No fucking way Jack! I'm gonna be the one to take Kim's virginity, whether you like it or not!" He yells back at Jack.

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" Jack yells and charges at Brody. He slams Brody into the open closet and you can hear the wood of the closets shelf clash against Brody's back. "YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE NOW AND YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING LOOK KIM'S WAY AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT, BASTARD?"

"Jackie, your just upset cause you can't get Kim moaning like I can," Brody says in sinister voice that sends shivers down my spine in the bad way.

"YOU WILL FUCKING KEEP YOU HANDS OFF KIM!" Jack yells and kicks Brody in the ribs. Brody groans in pain.

"Just cause you can't make that dirty whore's pussy wet like me doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Brody says cockily.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT KIM LIKE THAT!" Jack kicks Brody in the gut and Brody falls to the ground.

"I can practically feel Kim's tight wet pussy already," Brody says as he tries to get up. Jack kicks him back down onto the ground.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack yells.

"…That dirty little whore will scream and writhe beneath me as I fuck her…." And with that Jack lost it. He launched at Brody and began kick and punching the shit out of Brody.

Jack punched Brody in the gut then sent a kick to his head and knocked Brody flat on the floor. Jack picks Brody back up and slams him into the wall and sends three strong kicks to Brody's gut. Brody begins crawling towards the door but Jack grabs him by the leg drags him backwards then picks Brody up and dents his fists into Brody's face. Then drops Brody and kicks him hard in the ribs and Brody begins to crawl away again but Jack doesn't look like he's finished with him. I have to stop this.

"Jack!" I call. Jack turns to look at me with a worried look on his face but then turns back to Brody. "Jack please.." I whisper just loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack comes rushing over to me. "Kim are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'll hurt him! What did he do to you? He didn't you know what did he? I'll kill him if he did!" He says while undoing my restriants.

"Jack, Jack settle down. Apart from a few bruises and a hickey or two, I'm fine. You stopped him."

I climb off the bed and pick up my skirt, bra and top, and turn away from Jack before returning the items to their place on my body. Once I'm done, I turn back to Jack and say:

"Jack, don't worry." then hug Jack. He hugs me back and we stay like this for a while before he pulls away. He holds my fore arms, comfortingly and looks me in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay? When I got that phone call, my heart sank to my gut. All I could hear was you yelling for Brody to get off of you and it scared the life out of me. I don't ever want to lose you, Kim."

"You won't ever lose me, Jack."


	14. Chapter 14 - Closests

Chapter 14 – Closets

It's the day after Jack's party and I'm getting dressed for school. I slip on a white bralet, a blue and green skirt and white strappy heels. I braid a few pieces of my hair and put on a spike bracelet, green and blue stone earrings and a pearl and bow necklace.

As I Look in the mirror and begin doing my make up, I notice a large mark on my neck. It is a large hickey that Brody gave me last night. I carefully bring my fingers up to touch it but the second my fingers connect with the mark, I whimper in pain. That's when I remember Brody sinking his teeth into my neck then sucking hungrily, content with leaving his mark on my body.

I cover my hickey with concealer, I bite my lip trying to hold in my whimpers. I more or less have it covered with the exception of it being slightly exposed but I drape my hair around it. I begin walking to school. On the way my phone beeps signalling a new text message.

**Heyyy sexy  
cant w ;)**

It's Jack of course. He was really sweet last night, saving me from Brody. I really hope I don't run into Brody today at school. I don't know if I could keep up my strong act.

I arrive at school and do as I usually do and make my way straight to my locker. I pause for a moment before opening my locker, just breathing in and out and being thankful that I haven't ran into Brody yet. I turn around and lean against my locker.

"Hey Kim, are you okay?" Jack asks considerately which is out of character for him. He puts a hand on my waist and the other on my elbow.

"Yeah, thanks Jack," I say and genuinely smile. He smiles back and we walk to class, Jack arm protectively around my waist the whole way.

Its lunch time and I'm walking past the janitor's closet when a hand reaches out and drags me into the dark closet. I prepare to scream for help, thinking my captor is the same person that tried to force himself on me last night but a hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh Kim," My captor calls to me. I thrash around trying to get out of Brody's grip. "Kim, settle down." This causes me to struggle even more. "Shh, Kim, settle down, it's me," and with that the light turns on and I am left facing Jack. He releases his grip on me and removes his hand from my mouth.

"Oh Jack, thank god, it's you," I say and collapse into Jacks chest. Jack snakes his arms around my waist and holds me for a moment. "What are we doing in here?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well I thought you could use some time to relax and I thought I could help you with that…" Jack says seductively then moves us over to a table that is covered in cleaning supplies. In one swift motion, Jack knocks everything off the table and onto the floor. He then lifts me up and places me on the table so I am sitting with my legs hanging of the side. Jack pushes his way between my legs so I am straddling his hips, and starts kissing my neck.


	15. Chapter 15 - The History

Chapter 15 – The Hickey

"Jack," I say as he kisses my neck. "Jack, stop it." He runs his hands over the exposed skin on my stomach and back by my bralet. "Jack, stop," I say getting firmer with my tone. Jack continues to kiss and nip at my neck. "Jack, seriously, stop it. Jack, stop. Ouch!" I yelp and push Jack away from me. My hands rush to hold my sore neck as my eyes begin to water and a whimper escapes my lips.

Jack instantly looks concerned and worried. He moves back towards me, "Kim?" He silently asks permission to take a look. He gently takes my wrists and move them away from their spot on my neck then slowly removes my hair that is blocking his view of my neck. He gently wipes away some of the concealer that is left on my neck. Realisation strikes Jack's face.

"Kim... did Brody do this to you," Jack asks sincerely but you can tell that he is struggling to not reveal the anger in his voice. I slowly nod. Jack can't hold in his anger any longer. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him! I swear if he lays another hand on you ever again I'm going to beat his sorry ass! He didn't leave any other marks on you did he!? I'm gonna kill him!" Jack rambles on getting more and more enraged.

"Jack. Jack. Jack, settle down!" I say attempting to calm him down but I fail miserably.

"I'm gonna make him regret the day he set eyes on you!"

"Jack!" I yell and get off the table. I take Jack face in my hands and press my fore head against his, forcing him to look into my eyes. He shuts up as soon as I do this. "Listen, Jack. You saved me from Brody," Jack goes to interrupt me but I place a finger on his lips, silencing him, "Let me talk first. Yes, Brody did leave a mark on my neck but that mark will slowly disappear. The important thing is that he is never going to get another chance to put a mark on me 'cause I am yours, all yours and nothing but yours." This brings a smile to his face. "Now what do you say to hanging out after school?" I ask.

"Sure, my house?"

"Sure."

Me and Jack reach his house after school and he takes me up to his room. I lay on my stomach on his bed and he drags a swivel chair over to the side of his bed and sits on it. We talk and laugh about a random things for about an hour. I finally muster up enough courage to ask Jack the one question that I've been dying to ask.

"Jack..?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Why do you act like a jerk most of the time? I mean today at school in the closet and the other night at your party you were so nice, so…. Genuine,"


	16. Chapter 16 - Questions

Chapter 16 – Questions

Jack sits there and stares at the ground for a minute thinking and I begin to think I offended him. Suddenly he gets up. I watch as he makes his way over to the top end of the bed. He sits down leaning against his pillows. He motions for me to come over to him, so I crawl over to where he is sitting and he pulls me into his lap and tangles his fingers in my hair.

He takes a minute before he starts talking. "Kim, my first girlfriend, Brittany, was the first girl I ever had feelings for. She was the love of my life, she was beautiful, funny, smart…. We had been going out about a year when I found out that she had slept with Brody. I was so distraught and I decided that I was never going to let anyone close enough to hurt me like that again."

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds." I apologise as I look up at him.

"No, Kim, it's alright. You're the first person I have ever felt comfortable to talk to about this. Anyway I thought if I acted tough and was a serial dumper then I could never get hurt again. Not letting anyone in and not getting attached would solve that problem."

"Jack, I'm so sorry that you were hurt like that but she was just one girl. There are many other people that will care for and love you if you just let them in." I say comfortingly.

"I truly felt like I was in love with her but I only realised after that I could only love someone who is loyal to me. When I saw Brody on top of you that night at my party, it triggered something inside of me. All those emotions from when he first slept with my girlfriend, were brought to the surface. Brittany slept with him willingly but he was trying to force himself upon you and I wasn't about to let that happen.."

Jack eyes started to water as he talked but he wasn't about to fully let down his barrier just yet. "And the fact he left that mark on your neck, as if claiming you as his own… It just made me sick. Being around you has brought out the first real emotion I've shown in a long time and… I don't mind that…" He said looking at me for the first time since my question. "Kim, can I know ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Jack," I said feeling touched that he had shared so much with me.

"You have never let me kiss you on the lips, anywhere else your fine with. Have you had your first real kiss yet?" He ask

"….No, I haven't…." I say quietly.

Jack sit there thinking for a moment then speaks. "I said that I would never love another girl…. But I was wrong…." Jack gets up from his bed, he takes me with him and he stands facing me with his arms placed gently on my waist and mine hold his elbows. He looks me deep in the eyes.

"Kim…I love you."


	17. Chapter 17 - I Love You Too

Chapter 17 – I love you too

"I love you too, Jack….." I say back. We slowly lean in and for the first time, Jack kisses me on the lips. His lips are soft and gentle, caressing mine. We slowly pull away and stare into each other's eyes.

Then my phone beeps signalling that I have a new message. Sadly I pull out of Jack's embrace. I grab my phone and see it's my mum.

**Hi Hun  
Can you please come home asap  
Thanks xx**

"Sorry Jack, but mum wants me home." I say unhappily.

"It's fine, Kim," He says trying to be reasonable but I can hear the twinge of disappointment in his voice. I pack up my things and head for the front door.

"Wait Kim!" I hear Jack call. He catches up to me. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?"

This is when I remember the plan and how I'm supposed to say no but I can't bring myself to say it. I love him. So my reply is simple.

"Yes."

I wake up in the morning; finally I don't have to dress like a slut for school. I put on a black and white dress that stops mid-thigh. I slip on black heels, black heart earring and a silver heart necklace. I braid part of my hair and put on some lip gloss and a bit of mascara.

I practically skip to school. I reach my locker and take some of my books out. There are people surrounding my locker due to the fact that they love to watch Jack get rejected every morning.

To strong, welcoming arms wrap around my waist and Jack kisses me on the check. "Morning Beautiful," He says to me. I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, whole-heartily on the lips. There are multiple awwh's and woah's due to my reaction.

We pull away and I say, "Morning handsome," then me and Jack leave the crowd walking hand in hand to class.

I am bombarded all day with questions like: 'Are you and Jack dating?' 'Who asked who?' and 'What about Brody?'

At lunch me and Jack sit down together and most eyes are on us. I can tell from looking around that there are some jealous girls.

"How's your day been so far?" Jack asks me while rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You know, the average day in the life of Jack Brewer's girlfriend," I say smiling. I have been smiling all day, I'm pretty sure my face is stuck like this, but I don't mind.

"God, I love it when you call yourself that," He says and reaches out to my neck, pulling me into kiss him. I kiss him with all the passion I have and Jack returns it putting an equal amount of love into the kiss.

We pull away when he hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see Grace tapping her foot at me with Kelsey and Julie behind her.

"Kim. Bathroom. Now." She commands.


	18. Chapter 18 - Girls Bathroom

Chapter 18 – Girls Bathroom

I get up. "I'll be right back," I tell Jack, kissing his check before following the three girls off to the girls bathroom. Enter the bathroom and its empty.

"When were you gonna tell us you were dating Jack?" Grace squeals happily and launches herself at me. She engulfs me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah Kim, how long were you gonna keep this from us?" Kelsey asks equally as happy.

"I'm sorry girls, from now on you'll be kept in the loop," I say. "You aren't angry that I skipped out on the plan?" I question.

"No, not at all!" Grace squeals.

"Be I would be careful, Kim, he's a player," Kelsey says.

"I know he was like that but I think he's changed. He was really honest with me before he asked me out." I reassure.

"Okay, but I'd still watch out," Kelsey says sceptically.

"Soooo.." Julie pipes up for the first time. "Tell us all the details!" She squeals.

I tell them all about last night. "Well, I had better get back to Jack, he'll be wondering where I ran off to," I say.

"Okaaay, goodbye Mrs. Brewer," Grrace says in a sing-song tone. I giggle and exit the bathroom.

I return back to the cafeteria and sit back down next to Jack.

"Hey," say to him a smile plastered across my face.

"Hey," He says then kisses me on the cheek. I look around our table to see some of Jack's friends, including Julie's Boyfriend. "You know Milton, Jerry and Eddie, right? He asks motion to each guy as he says their names.

"Yep," I say and give a little wave to them. They aren't popular like Jack but they seem to be true friends, the kind that won't sleep with your girlfriend. Julie, Grace and Kelsey make their way over to our table and sit down. I know Kelsey has always liked Eddie, even when she dated Jack.

Jack wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. Then my phone beeps. I manage to get my phone without having to pull out of Jac-k's grasp. I get and I've got a new message. It's Brody and it says:

**Heeeey sexy ;)  
Jack might b the 1 with his arm  
around u now but i'll b the 1  
on top of u when u loose ur  
virginity….**

I shiver at the thought. Next thought is Jack. He'll be so pissed off if he reads this. I look to Jack who is currently laughing at a joke that Jerry told, he must not have read the text over my shoulder. I pretend as if nothing happened and put my phone away. I try to forget about the text and enjoy spending time with my friends but my thoughts continue to drift back to Brody's text message.

"Kim, are you okay?" asks a voice the pulls me from my thoughts. I turn to Jack and see the look of concern on his face. I pull on the best fake smile I can muster up.

"Yeah, just thinking about our math homework." Jack didn't seem too convinced but the bell rang signalling time for class. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and when off to class still thinking about the text.


	19. Chapter 19 - Hallway Brawl

Chapter 19 – Hallway Brawl

It's after school and I'm walking down the empty school halls. My phone beeps and my heart stops. I slowly pull my phone out and it's from Brody again. It reads:

**I love the way ur boobs bounce  
as u squirm beneath me ;)**

I stop breathing as I read the text and remember the night that Jack had to rip Brody from my body. I haven't really thought too much about it because I'm worried that if I do, I will breakdown.

"Hey slut!" A voice calls from behind me. I turn around to see Donna Tobin and she looks pissed off.

"Yes, whore," I say back with a huge fake smile. She gets closer to me and I can smell her perfume. She has coated herself in a thick blanket of it and it reeks like cat pee. Her face looks like it is melting due to the thick layer of makeup that she is sporting.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from MY Jackie!" She yells at me, the veins in her neck standing out.

"He's not yours! He's my boyfriend!" I yell back at her.

"He doesn't know what he wants, that's why he's settling for you bitch!" She screeches.

"Slut please! Just cause he doesn't want you doesn't mean you can mouth off at me!" I shout.

"OH HE FUCKING WANTS ME! YOU JUST CAME IN WITH YOUR FAKE BOOBS AND BIG ASS AND DISTRACTED HIM FROM WHAT HE REALLY WANTS! ME!" she screeches getting red in the face.

"PLEASE IF ANYONE'S FAKE IT YOU, BITCH!" With that she grabs me by the hair and gives it a yank. I try to pull away from her grip but she keeps a firm hold on my hair.

"YOU ARE GONNA STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM JACK! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU OR YOUR HERPIES!" she yells. I am beyond annoyed now. I slap that bitch square on the face and she stumbles back, releasing her grip on my hair. She blinks away a few tears then recomposes herself.

"HERPIES? REALLY? WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE? YOU'RE AN STD HOTSPOT!" With that Donna launches herself at me and slams me into a locker with bone crushing force. She begins slapping me and pulling my hair.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU! JACK WANTS ME!" She shrieks.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yell and bring my foot up and kick her away from me. She crashes into the lockers on the other side of the hall.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She screams as she holds her head. I start to walk away but she grabs me by the waist from behind and throws me to the ground. She comes over and tries to kick me in the ribs but I grab her foot and pull her to the ground. She falls on top of me causing me to groan in pain.

I try to crawl out from under her but she sits on me. By now I am shitty as all hell! I flip her over and sit on her waist. I pin her arms above her head.

"Don't you fucking look my away again." I growl through gritted teeth. I slap her and she yelps then I get up off her and head home.


	20. Chapter 20 - Windows

Chapter 20 – Windows

It's late at nite and my mum is working a night shift so I'm alone in the house. I am in my pj's, a light blue lacy singlet and black shorty shorts. I am have the music blasting in my room and I am dancing around. My phone beeps and I pick it up. Another text from Brody.

**Ur ass looks good in those shorts  
but it'd look better in my bed ;)**

How would he know what I look like? I rush to my closed window. Peer through the glass and search for any sign of the teenage boy but I come up short. I return to dancing until I hear a tapping on my window. Instantly jump, what if its Brody? I grab the first thing I see to use as a weapon, which is unfortunately for me it was a hair dryer.

I make my way over to the window holding up my weapon. I slowly open the window and Jack climbs inside.

"Jack," I say relieved that it is him and not Brody. I drop my weapon and fall into Jack's arms, breathing a sigh of relief, and hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay, Kim?" concerned due to my relief.

"Yeah and you know you could of used the front door, right? My mum's out," I tell him.

"I'll make a note of that," He says, sitting on my bed. I lay down on my stomach near him.

"Your mum really leaves you all alone in your house at night?" Jack asks apprehensive.

"Jack, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself," I say confidently.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't wanna take care of you," He says and leans down and kisses me gently. He pulls away slowly and something catches his eye.

"Kim what's that?" He asks.

"What?" I ask. Jack gets up off the bed and walk around to my back and that's when I see it. M singlet has ridden up a bit revealing part of my back and there is a purple mark peeking out slightly from under my shirt.

Jack places a knee on either side of my butt and he looks to me, silently asking permission to lift the back of my shirt up to get a better look. I nod in approve and Jack gently moves the fabric further up my back, being careful not to expose too much of my front.

"Kim, your back is covered in bruises, how did this happen?" He asks with a worried tone.

"I might have tripped over today," my voice goes slightly higher.

"Kim, the truth," He says seeing through my lie.

"Me and Donna Tobin might have had a little talk."

"What did she do?"

"It's nothing," I say convincingly as possible.

Jack doesn't buy it. "Kim." He says firmly.

"Fine. She kinda told me to stay away from you and when I said no, she yanked me by the hair, I slapped her, she slammed me up against the lockers, I kicked her off me, she threw me onto the ground, it tripped her and she sat on me, I flipped her and pinned her down, slapped her then walked off," I recount quickly.

"Kim, I'm sorry," he says.

I turn around beneath him, so he is now straddling my hips, and prop myself up on my elbows. "Jack, it wasn't your fault and it didn't even hurt." I say looking up at him.

"Yeah but Ki-" I cut him off with my by putting my finger to his lips.

"But nothing," I say and pull Jack down to meet my lips.


	21. Chapter 21 - Make Out

Chapter 21 – Make Out

Jack's lips are soft and gentle against mine. Slowly Jack pulls away.

"Kim," Jack says trying to get me to listen to him and fighting every urge in his body to continue kissing me.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I say playfully. Jack kisses me hard on the lips and I moan into the kiss. I wrap my arms around Jack's neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. Jack moves his hands to my waist and runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I smile into the kiss and part my lips allowing Jack's tongue entrance to my mouth. He immediately slips his tongue into my mouth and caresses my tongue.

Jack groans against my mouth as I put on random strands of hair. I slide my hands up into Jack's shirt and trace his muscles with the tips of my fingers. Jack moves his mouth down to my neck and plants light feather kisses up and down it. Jack slowly slips his hands up into my singlet and runs his fingers over my flat stomach. I arch my back in delight. He smiles into my neck due to my willingness.

I run my fingers over his rock solid abs and Jack slowly brings his lips back up to mine. They meet one last time before Jack lays down beside me and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me close to him and I nuzzle to his chest.

He twirls my hair around his fingers. "Kim, you need to know I worry about you, I love you so much and I hate seeing you hurt," He says sincerely.

"I love you too Jack. And I'm fine so you don't have to worry," I say, looking up at him.

"Just promise me that if anyone ever hurts you or upsets you, that you will tell me?" He requests. My thoughts immediately go to Brody. I had kept the texts from him a secret from Jack. But I'm doing that to protect Jack. If he found out he would freak and kick Brody's ass. Without any more thought, I instantly say:

"I promise." Jack smiles down at me. He kisses my temple.

"Well I had better get going," he says getting up from my bed. "Are you sure you're going to be fine here alone?" He questions.

"Positive," I respond. He kisses me once on the lips then I walk down stairs with him and wave him good bye.

I return to my room to see the window still open from when Jack climbed through. I quickly shut it, not wanting any unwelcome visitors to creep in. Then my phone beeps. I pick it up off my bed side table. It's from Brody.

**I bet u wish he was me ….**

Then there is a video attached. I click on it and open it. I am met with a video of me and Jack from an hour ago. Jack is on top of me and we are making out with my hands in Jack hair and his are up my shirt.

This was filmed though my window…..


	22. Chapter 22 - Class Texting

Chapter 22 – Class Texting

I managed to finally get to sleep last night. I couldn't shake the idea of Brody watching me and Jack kiss.

I start to get ready. I put on a white and pink dress with white heels, a golden heart necklace and pearl earrings. My phone beeps and I flinch. I pick it up and release my breath that I didn't realise I was holding. It's Jack.

**Morning Beautiful x  
Pack ur bikini im taking  
u swimming after school**

I smile and reply.

_Morning Handsome x  
Cant w8! 3_

I go to put my phone down but it beeps again. Thinking it's Jack I look at it. I was so wrong. It's Brody.

**U know wat I cant w8  
4? Seeing u in that  
bikini ;)**

Now that's creepy. I brush it off and I pack my bikini, a cover up and a towel then head off to school.

I reach the school entrance and Jack is there waiting for me.

"Hey Beautiful," he say giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jack." I reply.

We walk into school hallway with Jack's arm protectively around my waist and everyone is staring at us. Probably because Jack's usual relationship lasts a day. I get so books out of my locker while Jack leans against the one next to mine. A guy, I think his name was Randy, comes up to Jack.

"Wow, she must have been good in bed last night if your still going out with her," he says motioning to me and winking then returning to face Jack, indicating that me and Jack must have of had sex last night.

"Dude, no! And eyes OFF my girlfriend!" Jack yells then takes my hand and we walk off to class.

I'm sitting in first period when my phone vibrates. I hold it under the desk and peer at it.

**Sorry 4 wat randy said xx**

It's from Jack. I smile and look over at him. He is sitting four desks away from me.

_It wasnt ur fault xx_

**Im excited 4 this afternoon**

_Me 2 :)_

**Will u hold it against me  
if I check u out in ur bikini?  
;)**

_Not if I get to do the same  
2 u, mr 6 pack ;)_

**Thats my girl 3**

The bell rings and everyone heads to lunch.

Jack wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me softly. He pulls away and whispers in my ear, still keeping my body pressed against his, "oh god, I love you," I giggle and reconnect our lips. I pull away and whisper,

"I love you too," into his cheek. Jack goes to kiss me again but stops when he hears:

"Get your hands off that slut, Jackie poo!" Donna comes up and rips me from Jack's hold. I hit my head on the corner of a locker and yelp and hold my head.

"Donna, I don't like you! Kim is my girlfriend," Jack says trying not to snap at her while coming over to me to check that I'm okay. I smile at him signalling that I am and he smiles back.

"Wouldn't you rather be with me than this slut?" Donna asks.

"Kim's not a slut, you are and as a matter-of-fact I would rather be with Kim."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Beach

Chapter 23 – The Beach

"What has she done to you, Jackie Poo?" Donna questions.

"She didn't do anything to me! I love Kim!" Jack yells and I smirk at the broken look on Donna's face.

"You, slut! You did this to him! You tricked him into forgetting his love for me!" Donna yells at me. She launches herself at me but Jack steps in front of me, protectively.

"I never loved you!" Jack yells at Donna. "And Kim's not the slut with her boobs hanging outside of her top! So go get screwed by some footballer cause you're not wanted here!" Jack yells and with that he kisses me, full force on the lips.

Donna runs away in frustration as fast as her ten inch heels can carry her.

"I love you soo soo very much," I whisper too Jack as I kiss him again.

Schools over and me and Jack are heading to the beach. We head to the change rooms. I put on a bikini that has a hot pink strapless bikini top and Aztec pattern bottoms. I slip over it a white cover up. I walk out onto the sand and Jack is waiting for me. He has blue board shorts on and might I mention is shirtless.

"Hey sexy," I walk over to him and give him a quick, short kiss.

"This wasn't part of the deal," He says tugging at the bottom of my cover up. With that pull the cover up over my head, revealing my bikini.

"Better?" I ask innocently as Jack stares at my body. I begin to blush as Jack's eyes scan my body.

"Way," Jack says and kisses me whole-heartily.

We put our stuff down on the sand. "Race ya to the water!" I yell and run in the direction of the ocean.

"No fair!" Jack whines as he runs after me. I hit the water first but stop as soon as it reaches the mid of my calf. Jack, however, has different plans, he runs straight for me and grabs me by the waist.

"Jack!" I yelp between giggles. Jack waddles out further until the water is about waist height then he sets my down on my feet. The water is freezing. I start shaking.

"Jack, I'm cold!" I whine. A smirk crosses his face.

"Well, I can help you with that," He says huskily and pushes me up against a rock that I didn't acknowledge until I was firmly sandwiched between it and Jack. Not that I was complaining.

Jack kisses my neck as my fingers dance across his abs. Jack's hands run up and down my sides. "God, the beach is amazing," Jack say as he smiles into my neck.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," I say mischievously to Jack but before he can question me, I splash him and slip out of his grip.

"Oh you are so going to get, Kim!" Jack yells and chases after me after recovering from my little surprise. Jack and I run through the water slashing each other like little kids until I make a B-line for the shore.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack yells playfully as I make it onto the sand. He chases after me and soon catches up to me. He grabs me and throws us both onto the soft sand. I land on top of him.

"Now that you've caught me, what are you gonna do with me?" I ask innocently.

"This!" Jack simply says and kisses me. I pull away after a few minutes.

"I've got a much better game," I say seductively. "Its called… Race ya to the towels!" Yell jumping up and running towards our stuff.


	24. Chapter 24 - From Brody

Chapter 24 – From Brody

"Is your mum home tonight?" Jack asks me as we stand on my door step after Jack walked me home.

"No, she's got night shift again but I'll be fine," I say.

"Okay then but I'll be over bright and early tomorrow," He tells me and I recall that tomorrow is Saturday.

"Okay then, can't wait." I say happily. Jack kisses me good bye before walking home.

I wander up to my bedroom, bubbling over with happiness. I take off my bikini top and turn the music on my ipod on which is currently sitting in it's dock. I dance around as I wonder into my ensuite bathroom to wash the salt water off my body and out of my hair.

It's late at nite now and I'm lying in bed. I just can't seem to get to sleep then my phone beeps. I pick it up. It's from Brody.

I open it up and there is a picture of me with my back turned to the camera, no bikini top on and fiddling with my ipod dock. This was taken today! I am half naked in this picture!

**Now that's a body I wanna  
fuck! ;)**

Brody must of taken his from my bedroom window! He could have seen me fully naked! I start freaking out and my first thoughts go to Jack. He would freak if he saw this! And not in the good way! What am I going to do? I can't tell Jack! But I can't have Brody continuing to take naked pictures of me! He's probably wanking to this right now! What am I going to do!?

I climb out of bed and cover my window with a sheet. I slowly force myself to go to sleep.

I wake up to someone on all fours, hovering their body over the top of mine. I freak out and go to punch them but they catch my fist. I struggle and me and my attacker tumble off my bed and onto the floor. I land on top of them.

"God, Kim!" Groans a familiar voice. I look up to see Jack.

"Jack!?" I yell and hug him.

"Good Morning to you too," He says with a chuckle.

We climb up off the floor. "I was thinking we could just hang around you place for the day. How's that sound?" Jack asks.

"Great! I'll just have a shower and put some clothes on. I'll be down stairs in five minutes, okay?" I say whilst pushing Jack out of my bedroom. I quickly fly though the shower. I slip on a floral bralet with a lavender skirt, white open toed heels, a gold heart necklace and purple flower earrings.

My phone beeps and I cringe. I slowly pick it up and open it. I bet you can guess who it's from.

**I'd put my dick in that! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 - Pancakes

Chapter 25 – Pancakes

Brody. Why won't he just leave me alone?

I wander down the stair trying to fake a smile so Jack doesn't catch on.

"Jack?" I call once I reach the bottom of the stairs. To arms wrap around my waist and light feathery kisses appear on my shoulder.

"_*kiss*_God _*kiss*_ your so _*kiss*kiss* _beautiful _*kiss*_" Jack says. I giggle at his compliment and turn around him his arms, hooking mine around his neck. I place feathery kisses along Jack's neck up to his ear. I begin to nibble on the shell of Jack's ear.

I whisper seductively into Jack's ear: "I need… I need…..pancakes…."

Jack chuckles at this. "Well your royal highness, I will get you some pancakes," he say releasing me from his grip and wandering to the kitchen. I follow him seeing as if he blows up the house, mum won't be happy with me.

Jack gets out the frying pan and pours the mixture into the frying pan. "You about to witness a master chef at work!" Jack announces trying to sound official. I applaud him and take a seat to what the 'Master' at work.

"I will now flip the pancake!" Jack announces in the same silly voice.

"Jack be carefu- " but it's too late. Jack flicks the saucepan up and the half-baked pancake goes flying and guess where it lands. On my head.

"Um…. Enjoy your pancake…?" Jack says sheepishly has I remove that half-baked treat from my head. I throw the pancake at Jack and it hits his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" Jack asks innocently.

I run my hands through my hair and feel the uncooked batter. "Yuck!" I shriek but then a smirk crosses my face.

"Kim? Kiim?" Jack asks in a scared tone as I begin to move closer to him.

"Don't be afraid, Jack," I whisper to Jack evilly then launch myself at him and kiss him full force on the lips. Jack relaxes until I put my hands in his hair and he feels the pancake mix on my hands from my hair. I pull away.

"Your evil," Jack whispers before pulling me back into kiss him.

Me and Jack have gotten cleaned up. Changed into a black and white bustier, black skinny jeans, black earrings and black heeled ankle boots. We are now sitting on the couch together watching TV. I quickly loss all interest in the TV show. I kiss Jack lightly along his jawline. Jack instantly smiles. He turns to me and lays me down on the couch and climbs on top of me, kissing me on the lips. His hands slowly go up into my shirt.

He suddenly starts tickling me. I instantly burst into laughter.

"Jack." I say trying to get him to stop. "Jack!" I giggle my insides feel like they are about to explode.

"This is payback, Kimmy, for getting me all excited this morning then shutting me down saying you want pancakes." Jack say as he continues to tickle me.

"Jack!" I mutter through giggles. "Jack, stop!" He continues. "Jack!" I squeal breathlessly.

"What, Kim? Do you want me to stop?" He asks innocently but continues to tickle me. I nod as best I can. "No thanks," Jack says simply. I can't stop giggling.

I resort to my last option and throw us both off the couch onto the floor. I land on top of Jack, breathing heavily. I can't stop smiling and from the looks of it, Jack is having the same problem.

Then my phone beeps and my blood runs cold.


	26. Chapter 26 - 3 In A Row

Chapter 26 – 3 in a Row

My phone is sitting on the coffee table beside me and Jack. I go to grab my phone but Jack beats me to it.

"Jack! Give me my phone!" I beg, silently praying that it isn't from Brody and even more so that if it is that Jack doesn't see it. "Give it!"

"Nope!" Jack says popping the p.

"Jack, give me it or not kisses for a week!" I threaten. Jack fake gasps.

"Kim, you wouldn't!" He says dramatically.

"I would. Now give me the phone!" I demand.

"Fiiine." Jack groans and hands me the phone. I take it and get up off Jack. I turn my back to him to read it.

**How do u feel about  
anal, babe? ;)**

"Who is it?" Jack asks curiously as he attempts to read the message over my shoulder.

"Nobody!" I say quickly and shove the phone into my pocket before Jack can see the message's contents.

"Okay?" Jack says questioningly.

"So what do you want do now?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Um…I don't care your choice," Jack says.

I lean up to Jack's ear and whisper, "I can think of a few things," I says seductively then take him by the hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom.

So soon as my bedroom door shuts. I am pinned up against it. Jack kisses me hungrily. His arms slide around my waist and mine find their way up, around his neck. I tangle my fingers in Jack hair. Jack wraps my les around his waist and carries me over to my bed. He gently lays me down and climbs on top of me.

Jack pushes his way between my legs so I am straddling him. I snake my hands up into Jack's shirt, feeling everything inch of his perfectly sculpted torso. Jack moves his mouth to my jawline, kissing it, eagerly. Jack's hands lower to my thighs. He runs his hands up and down the outside of my thighs.

I grab the hem of Jack's shirt, breathlessly, mouthing 'Off'. He complies with my wish and lifts his shirt off his body. My hands run all over his chest, committing it to memory. Jack's hands slowly slip up into my shirt, delicately feeling my skin.

Then my phone beeps and I flinch and Jack notices. I try to ignore it and bring Jack's lips to mine but I flinch again when it beeps again. And again Jack notices. He pulls away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'll just check this," I say apologetically to Jack as I take my phone out of my pocket. My phone beeps yet again.

Three new texts. All from Brody.

**Once get my hands on u  
I'll fuck u till u r like putty  
in my hands… ;)**

**I can't w8 to stick my dick  
in ur little slutty pussy…..**

**I'll hav u screaming &  
squirming beneath me  
as I pound ur pussy is  
torn in half ;)**

My breathing stops, my muscles tense, and my face loses its colour.

"What is it, Kim?" Jack asks. _Shit!_ I forgot he was there. I try to regain my composure.

"Oh its nothing," I say as convincingly as possible, which unfortunately for me isn't very convincing.

"Kim, you finch whenever your phone beeps, you then try to brush it off and you were five minutes away from throwing your phone across the room when I attempted to look at it. So don't say its nothing!" He yells still sitting on top of me.


	27. Chapter 27 - Jack Finds Out

Chapter 27 – Jack Finds Out

"It's nothing, Jack," I persist.

"Are you cheating on me or something?" Jack asks getting up of me. "Are texting some guy that you don't want me to know about?" Jack questions looking hurt.

"Jack," I say comfortingly as I get up off my bed to join Jack, standing. "It's nothing, okay?"

"No, not okay, Kim!" Jack snaps at me. Fire in his eyes. He stares at me for a few minutes then his gaze flicker to my phone that I am clutching in my hand. Before I can react, Jack snatches the phones from my hand. I try to grab it back but Jack grabs me and holds me with my back firmly against his chest, his arm without the phone in it, holds me there and restrains my arms.

Jack clicks on my most recently received message. And reads it. I brace myself for Jack's reaction.

"What the fucking hell?" Jack asks trying to keep his temper under wraps but failing miserably.

"Jack there is something I need to tell you," I say softly. Jack loosens his grip on my so I can look at him. "Brody has been texting me….dirty things since your party," I say quietly.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asks with concern in his eyes.

"Because I was worried you would do something you would regret," I say softly.

"I wouldn't regret murdering him, what else has he said you?" Jack asks and starts going through my phone. His face gets redder with angry with the more he reads. "Is this a picture of you from yesterday after I took you to the beach?" Jack asks with a raged filled tone as he shows me the picture of me half naked.

"Yes, I think he took it through my window that's why I covered it with the sheet," I say directing my glance to the window. Jack begins to grit his teeth but still continues looking at my messges.

"What the fuck!?" Jack yells and I know he's found the video of him and me kissing. "The little perve has been watching you through your window! I tell u when I get my hands on him-" Jack is cut off by my phone beeping. He opens up the text message and I peer over his shoulder to read to with him.

**Dear Jack  
is kimmy's wittle boyfriend  
mad?  
I think someone's jealous  
that I got 2 c Kimmy's tits  
b4 him…..  
btw can u tell kimmy that  
her hickey seem to b  
disappearing & I'd b happy  
2 replace it ;)**

Then there was a picture off me sleeping. It looked like it was taken last night.

Jack looked like he was about to explode. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? THE LITTLE FUCKING PERV! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THE FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!"


	28. Chapter 28 - Take It Off

Chapter 28 – Take it off

Jack yells while pacing around my room with his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. I have to settle him down. His is going to rip Brody's head off next time he sees him. "HE FUCKING SHOULD GO AND DIE IN A HOLE! HE IS A FUCKING DICK!" How do I settle Jack down? I know! "THE DOUCHEBAG! HE IS NOT GOING TO EVEN BREATH IN YOUR DIRCETION! I AM GOING TO FUCKING RIP HIS BALLS FR-" I yank off my top leaving my upper body in just my pink lacy bra and skinny jeans. It works. Jack stops his yelling and placing and stares at me with his eyes as big as saucers and mouth open wide.

I giggle at his reaction and he blinks a few times before returning to consciousness. "ahh..um…Kim..? Why did ya do that?" He stutters out, not taking his eyes off my chest.

"Your mad, so level the playing field. Take my bra off."

"No, I can't….. touch you… just to get even with Brody," Jack says while taking a step closer to me and holding onto my upper arms and directs his view from my chest to my face. "I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Then do it for me," I say caressing his cheek with the palm of my hand. "Replace the feel of his hands on my breast with the feel of yours. Mark me as yours. Cover his hickey with a mark of your own." I say trying desperately to get him to agree to my request.

"Kim I can't."

"Please Jack," I say slowly. I lean in a plant a hungry kiss on Jack's lips and run my hands down Jack's arms. I stop at his wrists and bring his hands around my back to my bra clasp. "Take it off," I say breathlessly against his lips.

"Kim.." Jack tries to say but it comes go as more of a gasp. I move my lips down to Jack's neck. I kiss and nibble at Jack's skin.

"Take it off," I whisper against Jack's neck. I run my hands all over Jack's torso. Jack grunts in an attempt to form words. I push Jack down on my bed then climb on top of him, straddling his hips. Jack tries to remove his hands from my bra clasp and put them on my hips but I place my hands over his and slide him back up to my bra.

I grind my hips against his. "Take. It. Off." I growl.

"Ki-" Jack attempts to say but I push my hips harder against his causing him to moan.

"Take it off," I say as I nibble on the shell of Jack's ear. I kiss Jack on the lips with bone crushing force. Slowly he unhooks my bra. Jack flips us over so he is on top then slowly removes the undone bra from my chest.

Jack stares down at me for a moment before crashing his lips to mine. "You're so beautiful," he whispers against my lips. Hesitantly, Jack places his hands on my boobs. I moan at the feeling. He slowly kneads and massages my breasts. I arch my back, pushing them further into Jack's grip.

Jack gradually lowers his mouth to my left nipple. He takes it in his mouth. His tongue circles my nipple, causing my breath to hitch. Jack fiddles with my other nipple with his fingers before swapping, to give both of my breasts, equal amounts of attention.


	29. Chapter 29 - To The Brewer House

Chapter 29 – To Jack's House

Jack pulls his mouth away from my right breast, "Now mark me," I command Jack.

"But Kim-" Jack starts.

"Mark me, Jack, replace Brody's mark with one of your own," I say trying desperately to coax him into doing so. "Please.." I whisper to Jack.

Jack mouth connects with my neck, in the same spot where Brody's fading mark is. He carefully sucks on my neck. Jack's hand supports the back of my neck as he lifts me up. Our bare chests clash, Jack's still bare from our earlier make out session. Jack slowly pulls his lips away from my neck and connects them with me mouth.

Then my phone beeps. Mine and Jack's heads both snap around to look at it. Jack glances at the object that is lying on the floor, discarded in the midst of our passion. Jack gets up off me, much to my dismay, and picks up the object of interest. He opens the text up and the colour instantly drains from his face. After a moment of staring at the message, Jack's head snaps toward the corner of my bedroom.

"Jack, what is it?" I ask curiously from my spot on the bed. Jack doesn't make a sound, he doesn't even look in my direct. His gaze is locked on the corner of my room for some reason. Jack holds the phone in my direction. I get up from the bed and take the phone out of Jack's hand.

I am met with a text from Brody that is empty except for a picture. I gasp as I look at the picture and see it depicts me and Jack in my room, me with only my bra and skinny jeans on. It was taken my from my bedroom window. I look up and now realise Jack's gaze was actually focused on my window. The sheet is on the ground and the window is pushed wide open. I quickly cover my chest with my arms, just in case Brody is still out there.

"Kim, I'm right in thinking that the window was shut and the sheet was up before, right?" Jack asks looking for confirmation but not really wanting it.

I try to speak but my words are caught in my throat. So I merely nod.

"Kim, pack your things. We're staying at my house to night." Jack say was he walks over to my window and shuts it, pausing for a moment to look out it. I follow his orders immediately and pick up my bra and shirt and return them to their correct place on my body before taking out a duffel bag that I shove my Pjs, a change of clothes and some other essentials into. Jack puts his shirt and drags me out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30 - Mall Brawl

Chapter 30 – Mall Brawl

After spending the night at Jack's house, we headed to the strip mall. I am wearing a dress that has a gold bandeau and a peacock print skirt. I have peacock feather earrings in, a gold bracelet on and blue heels on.

Me and Jack are holding hands, enjoying each other's company and window shopping. Suddenly Jack stops. I hear him growl under his breath before he lets go of my hand and takes off, running across the mall. I follow his line of vision. My eyes settle upon a boy with brown hair.

"Hey, asshole!" Jack yells in an angered tone of voice. The boy then turns around. Its Brody! And Jack doesn't sound too happy. "You fucking leave my girlfriend alone!" People are staring at the two teenage boys. I've gotta stop this before thins get out of hand.

"And if I say no?" Brody says cockily as Jack reaches him.

"It's not a fucking question!" Jack yells. I finally reach the squabbling boys.

"Jack, calm down," I say positioning myself between the two boys and placing a hand on Jack's chest, pushing him slightly in an effort to get him to walk away.

"Yeah, Jackie, listen to your wittle girlfriend, here," Brody says gesturing towards me. I snarl at him in response. "Come on, Kimmy, don't be like that," Brody says reaching out and caressing my cheek in a way that feels the exact opposite of comforting.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I snap and swat his hand away from my face.

"Oh Kimmy dear, what's the matter? Why just the other day you let me run my hands all over that sexy little body of yours," Brody says evilly.

"You fucking perv, you tried to fucking rape her, you gave her no fucking choice," Jack yells at Brody over my shoulder. I look around and notice a crowd gathering. We had better end this soon before fists start flying.

"Hey, who said the dirty little slut didn't like it?" Brody says slyly and Jack loses it. Jack pushes past me and launches himself at Brody delivering multiple kicks and punches to different areas off Brody's body. Jack pins Brody to the ground and delivers a solid punch to the side of Brody's face.

Brody starts laughing evilly, blood pouring out of different areas of his face. "Beat me you want. It won't change the fact that I got my hands on your girlfriend's naked body before you did." Brody utters. Jack lifts Brody up and slams him back into the round. There is a bloody mess surrounding them as they continue to throw and land punches.

"Jack!" I yell and try to pull him off Brody before mall security or worse, the police are called. "Jack! He's not worth it!" I yell. Suddenly a fist comes flying out of the mix and hits me straight in the nose. The blow sends me flying back a bit and I land on my ass and hit my head.

"KIM!" Jack yells and climbs off Brody and runs towards me. I move my hand sup to my nose to feel the blood gushing out of it like a river. My head kills. I move my hand around to the back of my head and I am met with the same warm, damp feeling. The feeling of blood.


	31. Chapter 31 - Gym

Chapter 31 – Gym

Me and Jack are finally home. Mall security let us off with a warning and I was checked over by a bystander that happened to be a doctor. It was nothing too major just a cut on the back of my head and my nose eventually stopped bleeding. Jack has a bruise under his eye.

Jack has apologised a million and one times but I don't believe it was him who hit me. It could have his or Brody's fist but we won't know. But still Jack persists on me letting him make it up to me, once he decides how to.

I'm sitting at his house painting my toe nails a colour called Tutti Frutti. It's a pinky-purpley colour. My phone beeps. I'm no longer afraid that it might be Brody. I have Jack to thank for that.

It's Grace.

**Hiya! :)  
r u okay?  
I heard about jack & brody's fight,  
I was told u got hurt in it, r u  
okay?! Xxx**

_Heyy :)  
im fine, i was just hit in the nose  
no big deal xxx_

**Yes, big deal!  
im going to murder brody, it was  
brody that hit u, rite?**

_I dont know who it me but im fine  
even if it was jack, which I doubt,  
im sure he didnt mean it  
don't go killing any1, I need my best  
friend not in jail for 25 years_

**Okaaaay then… :/  
can I at least bitch slap him?  
I havnt done that to any1 in a  
while**

_No bitch slapping, okay?_

**Fiiine!  
g2g  
ily 3 ttyl xxx**

_Kk  
ily 3 xxx_

Speaking of Jack, I wonder where he is. I slowly pull myself up off the couch, groaning inwardly. I wander up to Jack's room doing a retarded shuffle-walk in an attempt to not ruin my nail polish.

I open Jack's bedroom door and find the room empty. I hear some grunting coming from a room down the hall. I follow the sound further into the house. I arrive at a door that's at least six down from Jack's bedroom. I put my ear to the door and can hear the grunting clearly..

My fingers grasp the rusty gold metal doorknob. I hesitate for a second thinking about how I shouldn't be snooping around in Jack's house but my curiosity gets the better of me and I slowly push the door open.

I am with the sight of weights, a treadmill and a few other exercise machines that I don't know the names of. I scan the room looking for the source of the noise. My eyes fall upon Jack, who is in the far corner of the room, punching and kicking the life out of a sparring dummy. Jack obviously doesn't realise that I am here. He is covered in sweat and shirtless. I involuntarily lick my lips at the sight of him.

I slowly make my way further into the room and over to Jack. He is bashing the life out of that poor dummy.

"um…Jack?" I call from behind him. Jack flinches before turning around and realises it's just me.

"oh hey Kim, I was just having a bit of a work out," Jack says reaching down to pick up his water bottle then taking a mouthful.

"More like, murdering a dummy. Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine, Kim," He says taking another gulp of his water.

"You don't seem fine," I persist.


	32. Chapter 32 - Mall Makeout

Chapter 32 – Mall Makeout

"I'm just a little frustrated is all," Jack says taking a seat on a work out machine.

"About?" I persevere.

"Brody," Jack says in a grumble that he obviously didn't want me to hear.

"Jack," I say taking a seat beside him, "I love you not him, he can do or say whatever he wants but that is never going to change." I say in the most comforting way I can. Jack slowly slides his hand into mine.

"I hate seeing him look at you like he does, he looks at you as nothing more than an object," Jack says, gruffly. He caresses my cheek with his other hand.

"That might be so but only you can kiss me like this," I say planting a soft kiss on his lips, "and only you look at me like this," I slowly move my hand over Jack's that is placed on my cheek. I slowly take a hold of it and place it on the inside of my thigh, "and only you can touch me like this." I take his other hand that I am holding and move it up to my chest, over my heart. "and only you can make me feel like this," referring my heart that is beating out of my chest.

Jack leans in and captures my lips in a soft yet passion filled kiss. I kiss back with equal passion.

As we pull away Jack whispers to me, "I love you so much."

I smile and reply. "I love you too, Jack."

"You know what? I know exactly how I'm going to make it up to you." Jack says happily.

"Oh really?" I say back curiously.

"Yes, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to dash out to the shops to get somethings for a surprise date for my beautiful girlfriend," Jack says standing up and retrieving his shirt off a stand of waits.

"Well, she's a very lucky girl," I say playing along with a hint of a giggle in my tone.

It's been an hour since Jack left and I am currently watching reruns on the couch by myself. My phone beeps and I rush to it, looking for something else to do other than be bored to death by the horrendous reruns.

It's from Jack:

**Heeey beautiful x  
meet me at the mall court yard 3**

I type a quick reply then slip on my shoes and grab my purse before running to the front door.

I reach the mall court yard and look around, I don't usually come up this end of the mall. There is the Bobby Wasabi Dojo that Jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry go to. I am thinking of joining cause I might know a thing or two about karate.

I look around the rest of the courtyard, I see Captain Corn Dog, Reptile World, Falafel Phil's -WHAT THE HELL?!

I can't believe my eyes! Right there, in front of Falafel Phil's is Jack and Donna Tobin lip locking! I race over to them.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I yell at them both. They jump apart. Jack looks startled but Donna is smirking happily at me.

"K-Kim.." Jack stutters, "It's not what-"

"SHUT IT, BREWER!" I yell as tears start to cascade down my face. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED BUT OBIVOUSLY NOT!"

"Kim, I-" Jack attempts again.

"SAVE IT JACK! WE'RE OVER!" I yell running out of the mall in tears. Jack chases after me but I quickly lose him.

How could he do this to me?! And I actually thought he had changed!


	33. Chapter 33 - Flashback

Chapter 33 – Flashback

Jack's POV

I have left Kim 167 text messages, 58 voice mails, 8 emails and 37 inboxes since last night. It was all a big mistake.

-FLASHBACK-

_I had just purchased the last thing I need for mine and Kim's surprize date. I was walking past the dojo when I saw the Eddie, Milton and Jerry sitting in Falafel Phil's. I wandered in thinking I had two minutes to spare._

"_Hey guys," I said taking an empty seating in the booth next to Jerry across from Milton and Eddie._

"_Hey," they all said back happily._

"_What's in the bag, Jack?" Jerry asked motioning to the plastic bag I had at my side._

"_It's a few things for a date for me and Kim," I said smiling, thinking about the blonde beauty at home in my house probably struggling to entertain herself and awaiting my return. I swear I must be the luckiest guy on earth!_

"_Cool, Bro. I heard Kelsey who heard from Grace who heard some gossip about Brody and you having a fight today at the mall, is that true?" Eddie questioned._

"_it's true," I admitted. "He was being a dick so I kinda hit him and so forth," I said sitting back a bit._

"_Woah, Bro!" Jerry said._

"_Yeah, except Kim got hurt," I said cringing at my own words. "One of us hit her when she tried to intervene."_

"_Is she okay?" Milton asks._

"_She has a bit of a bruise and it bled a fair bit, that's why I'm doing this," I said lifting up my bag._

"_Okay, what are yous doing?" Eddie questioned._

"_I'm surprising her with a moon light picnic," I said proudly._

"_I never pictured you as the picnic kind," Jerry said jokingly._

"_Haha," I said sarcastically. "At least I have a girlfriend to go on a picnic with." That shut him up. "Oh guys, have you seen my phone? I can't seem to find it anywhere," I ask. It's been missing for most of the day._

"_Nope, sorry Bro" & "no's" are their response._

"_Okay, well I had better go pick up Kim," I say rising from my seat. We exchange goodbyes and I exit Falafel Phil's. _

"_Heyyy, Jackie-poo!" OH SHIT! I turn to see the slutty barbie doll that is Donna Tobin. I dated her twice but that was only to get in her pants. Everyone slept with her and I wasn't an exception._

"_Hey Donna," I say wincing._

"_Where ya going, sexy?" She asks in her paint-stripping voice._

"_To pick up Kim, so I really gotta go," I say turning to walk away but am stopped when she steps back in front of me._

"_Why do you bother with that whore, when you can have me?" _

"_Kim's not a whore and I am NEVER going to go out with you AGAIN! You got that Donna?" I say agitated. She looks hurt for a minute before bouncing back into character._

"_Really, Jackie, really?" She asks as she gets closer to me. I go to back away but its too late. Her lips crash against mine._


	34. Chapter 34 - Good Luck

Chapter 34 – Good Luck!

Jack's POV –STILL IN FLASHBACK-

_I try desperately to pull away but Donna knots her false nail tipped fingers into my hair. _

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I finally am freed of Donna's lips but I turn to see Kim fuming._

"_K-Kim.." I stutter in an attempt to explain, "It's not what-"_

"_SHUT IT, BREWER!" she yells as tears start to cascade down her face. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED BUT OBIVOUSLY NOT!"_

"_Kim, I-" I try again._

"_SAVE IT JACK! WE'RE OVER!" She cuts me off before running out of the mall in tears. I chase after her but soon lose her._

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS DONNA THINKING!? I ask myself as I walk home alone. SHE TOTALLY SCREWED STUFF UP WITH KIM! I kick a coke-cola can that was discarded in the street as I turn and walk up onto my patio. I fumble around with my keys in the dark, muttering curses. _

"_Awww, is poor Jackie upset?" A voice hisses to my left. My head snaps in the direction of the voice. I can just make out a figure standing on my patio in the dark. "Did Kimmy not believe you?" the voice asks as it gets closer._

"_Brody!" I growl under my breath at the boy on my veranda._

"_The one and only. You were really just too easy to set up," Brody says proudly. "Oh and here's your phone," Brody says tossing me back my phone._

"_You had it! What did you send to Kim?! What did you do!?" I snarl._

"_I hardly had to do anything, you set yourself up for this one," Brody says smirking in the darkness. I go to lunge at him but miss in the darkness. Brody wanders down across my front yard but stops just as he reaches the footpath. He turns back to me, "Don't worry I'll take good care of Kimmy for you!" he yells back._

"_YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KIM!" I yell at him but he just chuckles to himself and wanders down the street._

_BRODY FUCKING SET ME UP!_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Kim's POV

I'm back to dressing like a total slut as I get ready for school. I slip on black skinny jeans, a pink bralet, nude heels, a bird necklace and a charm bracelet. I still can't believe what I witnessed last night. I really thought that Jack cared about me but I guess I was wrong. I spent the night alone in my bedroom crying. But now I have to put on a brave face and go to school.

Good luck to me!


	35. Chapter 35 - Art Class

Chapter 35 – Art Class

I drag myself to school not wanting to enter those horrid halls and see Jack and Donna making out. Grace immediately bombards me with a talking and questioning hurricane.

"It is true that you and Jack broke up? Please say it isn't true! You guys were so cute together! What happened? There's a rumour going around that Jack's dating Donna Tobin! Is that true? Are you okay!?" She asks taking a deep breath.

"I saw Jack kissing Donna yesterday in front of Falafel Phil's so I broke it off with him and he's probably run back to that tramp," I say trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kim," Grace says comfortingly tubbing me arm.

We walk arm in arm into school and what do you know? Jack and Donna are trying to swallow each other. That should be me there with Jack. I would give anything for it to be me instead of Donna. Donna looks over towards me. She takes every opportunity to rub Jack my face. God, I hate Donna Tobin!

I pull my eyes away from the vile scene and me and Grace head over to where Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Kelsey and Julie are seated at a table.

"Hey, guys," I say glumly and I take a seat.

"Hey Kim," they chorus.

"What's going on with Jack and you? Last night he seemed so excited for your date but this morning he told us he was dating Donna again. What happened?" Milton asks from across the table.

"So they are dating…." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Eddie say thoughtfully from beside Kelsey, I can just tell she can't wait to say 'I told you so!'

"Well we better get going to class the bell will be going any minute now." Julie says then starts heading towards the Art classroom. 2 seconds later the bell goes signalling class time. It still surprises me at how Julie can get organised just before the bell.

Everyone slowly shuffles off to class. It is going to be a long day.

Jack's POV

I know asking Donna out wasn't smart but I have a reputation to keep up. And if I can just talk to Kim then I can explain to her what really happened in the mall. But I need to do it quick before Brody gets his hands on her.

Kim's POV

I sit down at a desk in the far corner of the art room. In dawdles Miss Plume, her chubby little body rocking with each step. She's really nice but she would be better as a kindergarten teacher. That is if she actually payed attention to her class. She pretty much lets us do whatever we want.

I take out my phone and plug my ear buds in before shoving them in my ears. I quietly bop along to the music while watching as students in the class throw things and yell at each other.

I feel a presence in the seat beside me but I don't acknowledge the person. I just continue to nod my head in time with the music that is filling my ears.

Then there is a hand on my shoulder. I remove one of my ear buds and the person beside me speaks.

"Kim, I need to talk to you."


	36. Chapter 36 - Bathroom

Chapter 36 - "Bathroom"

I turn my head and I am met with Brody's smiling face. "Get your hands off me!" I snap and shove his hand away from me.

"Please Kim, I just want to talk to you." Brody says softly.

"N.O. Spells no!" I spell out for him.

"Please Kim, just listen to what I have to say and after that if you really want, I'll never bother you again, okay?" Brody requests. I can deal with an argument right now and after this he'll leave me alone. So I cave.

"Fiiine!" I groan, Brody smiles at me then begins.

"Look Kim, I'm really sorry about what I did to you. It was cruel and mean and unfair to you. I am really truly sorry and I was wondering if you could ever forgive me and we could be friends," He pleads. Wow! Jack must of hit him harder than I thought. "Please Kim," Be continues to beg.

"Brody, I don't think-" I start.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you," He pleads again.

"Brody…"

"Please Kim, I'm just asking for a second chance," Brody says taking my hands in his.

"Okay," I agree. "But this is your last chance." I inform him.

"I promise I won't stuff it up!" Brody says smiling and hugs me. "So I heard about you and Jack," Brody says softly. "He didn't deserve you," He says with a smile. I grin at this. I quickly formulate a plan in my head.

I shove my hand up into the air. "Miss Plume, me and Brody need to go to the bathroom!" I shout over the noise from my seat. Brody looks at me like I'm insane.

"Very well dearies, off you go," She says sweetly but I can barely hear her. I grab Brody's hand and drag the stunned teen out of the room.

Once were out and into the halls, Brody speaks. "What the hell, Kim!?" I ignore him. I stroll down the hall until I reach a door marked, Janitors Closest. "What are you doing!?" Brody asks as I push open the door.

I smirk and say, "You'll see," Before dragging him into the closet with me then shutting the door.

I flick the lights on then smash my lips against his. He is startled at first before he realises what is happening and kisses me back. My arms snake around his neck and he pushes me up against a vacant wall. I moan in response. I swipe my tongue along his lower lip and he hastily opens his mouth, allowing my tongue access.

He grips my hips tightly, emitting another moan from me. I roll my hips against his and he bucks at me violently. He bites my bottom lip and clenches it between his teeth before surrendering it and making his way to my neck.

He nips and bites at my skin leave what is sure to turn into hickeys. I tug at different stands of his brown hair causing him to growl against my neck. I slowly run my hands up into his shirt, racking my nails against his abs. He bites down on my neck and I yelp. His teeth draw blood but he massages the pain away with his tongue.

I slowly bring my lips up to his ear and nibble on the shell of his ear. He mauvers his hands up into my shirt, feeling the bare skin on my stomach and back.

Then the lunch bell rings.


	37. Chapter 37 - worried

Chapter 37 – Worried

Jack's POV

Finally the lunch bells rings and I stroll out of Home Ec. "Ohhh Jackie!" Calls a horrid voice from behind me. I put on my best fake smile and I turn to see my girlfriend. She kisses me roughly on the lips, leaving behind a slimy trail of lip gloss. She links our arms and drags me off to the cafeteria.

We sit down at a table with Heather Clarke, Randy Plotski, Stacy Wisemen, Steve Hubbard and Diana Whitecock. "Hey, Bro," Randy greeted me, "Did you hear, people saw Brody and Kim coming out of the Janitor's closest just after the bell rang and Kim had hickeys all over her neck? Do you reckon he fucked her? Even if he did he wouldn't have gotten her V-card. You already hit that, all though, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her," Randy said while smirking.

He believed that I had slept with Kim. Most of the school probably did. I hated the idea that everyone seemed to have of me, screwing Kim just to take her V-card and leave her. I hated even more the thought of Randy imagining himself fucking her. But what really got me steamed was the fact that Brody had been, alone, with Kim, in a closest. He could have forced himself on her! I have to find Kim and make sure that she's alright.

I rise from my seat to go look for Kim but am haltered when she saunters into the cafeteria with Brody tapped to her side and his arm around her waist. He smirks at me. His hand is a little too low for my liking. He sees me staring at his hands position and smacks Kim on the ass.

Kim giggles at this, not realising his true intention which was to anger me. Then she did something shocking. She kissed him. SHE kissed him. Not the other way around. SHE kissed him.

I march over to the couple as they part. It is only then that Kim sees me. I stomp up to her and grab her wrist.

"Kim, what the hell!?" I ask with rage clearly in my voice as there was no point trying to hide it.

"Hey mate, keep your hands off of her!" Brody yells at me yanking Kim from my grip and stepping between her and myself.

"She's not your property, mate!" I shout back at him, mocking his voice on the word mate. I look over his shoulder to where Kim is standing. "Kim please just let me explain," I beg.

"I don't want to hear it, Jack," She snaps at my from behind Brody.

"Please Kim, just two seconds, please," I beg.

"She said-" Brody begins but Kim cuts him off.

"Fine, two seconds," Kim repeats turning and heading for the door, ushering me to follow her. We exit the cafeteria and enter the empty halls.

"Kim what did he do to you?" I ask as soon as we are alone, "What's he blackmailing you with? Is he threatening?" I ask the blonde that is standing before me.

"No, Jack. He didn't do anything to me, he's not blackmailing me and isn't threatening me. He's changed." She says softly.

"Sure he has Kim," I say sarcastically, "That's why he was just undressing you with his eyes back in there." I say. "Look Kim, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday but it wasn't my fault. I was leaving Falafel Phil's when Donna kissed me. Not the other way around."

"But I got a text from you saying to meet you there," Kim informs me.

"No fucking wonder!" I growl under my breath. "Brody had taken my phone. He turned up on my front porch last night with it." I tell her.

"Brody wouldn't do that! He's changed!" Kim yells at me.

"Funny cause I still remember the night when I found him on top of you ripping your clothes off and I can tell you he doesn't seem any different," I snap at her.

"Just leave me alone Jack!" Kim yells and tries to walk away.

"No!" I shout at her. What I do next even surprises me.


	38. Chapter 38 - A Lesson

Chapter 38 – A Lesson

Jack's POV

I grab Kim by the wrist and pull her back, towards me. Then I slam her up against the lockers and kiss her, hard, on the lips. Kim instantly kisses back, wrapping her arms around my neck while a wrap mine around her waist.

Slowly I pull away and start down at the girl in my arms. She looks like is having an inner battle with herself.

"Jack," she whispers and I nod in recognition. "There's a few things I need to think about." She says softly before pushing me off her and wandering off down the hall.

I watch her as she wanders down the empty hall way and out of sight. I bang my fists on the lockers in frustration before resting my head against the metal too.

Donna's POV

I peer out around some lockers. Jack just can out here with that little tramp, Kim. I spot them both standing in the empty hall.

"Sure he has Kim," Jack says, "That's why he was just undressing you with his eyes back in there." I say. "Look Kim, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday but it wasn't my fault. I was leaving Falafel Phil's when Donna kissed me. Not the other way around." You know you loved it Jack! If I hadn't of kissed you first, you would have kissed me.

"But I got a text from you saying to meet you there," Kim says angrily. Amazing job Brody!

"No fucking wonder!" Jack growls. "Brody had taken my phone. He turned up on my front porch last night with it."

"Brody wouldn't do that! He's changed!" Kim yells at Jack.

"Funny cause I still remember the night when I found him on top of you ripping your clothes off and I can tell you he doesn't seem any different," Jack snaps at her.

"Just leave me alone Jack!" Kim yells and tries to walk away.

"No!" Jack shouts at her. Jack grabs Kim by the wrist and pulls her back, towards him. Then slams her up against the lockers and kisses her! I can't believe this! All the work me and Brody did! I'm going to murder that little hoe!

"Jack," she whispers. "There's a few things I need to think about." She says wandering off down the hall. Jack bangs his fists on the lockers.

That little Tramp! Who does she think she is, trying to steal Jack away from me. Mine and Brody's plan was failing. It's time to have a little talk with wittle Kimmy. I set off after her in the direction of the library.

Kim's POV

Jack just kissed me and I kissed him back. I'm not sure if I believe his story, though. Tears are leaking from my eyes as I wander through the school hallways looking for a quiet place to think. As I am walking past the library, someone grabs me by the wrist and yanks me into the library.

It's Donna.


	39. Chapter 39 - Library

Chapter 39 – Library

Kim's POV

Normally, being a black belt and everything, I would fight back but I don't for multiple reasons. 1. Jack would never speak to me again 2. I am too tired from all the stress I'm under to fight back 3. I just can't be bothered wasting that much energy on Donna Tobin.

The library is empty.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE HOE, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM MY JACKIE AND ME! YOU HEAR ME! I SEE YOU MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT HIM BUT GET IT THROUGH YOUR FOUL SKCULL THAT HE DOESN'T WANT AN UGLY LITTLE HOE LIKE YOU! HE WANTS A GOREOUS GIRLFRIEND LIKE ME! SO I AM WARNING YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yells at me but not loud enough for anyone in the hall outside to hear.

"Or what?" I say cockily.

"Or this!" Donna pulls nail scissors out of her back pocket, grabs my arm and plunges the scissors deep into my arm just below the middle part and drags them down to my wrist. I scream in pain and I begin to cry. She lets go of my arm and says:

"That's what, slut."

I slide down onto my butt and begin to cry into my legs.

"I'm not done with you, you stupid hoe!" Donna yells and grabs my other arm and yanks it towards her. She sticks the nail scissors in my arm again a bit lower down then the last time and she whispers to me:

"You stay the hell way from me and my Jackie or else you stupid little slut…! You do not want to mess with me…" As she does that she slowly drags the nail scissors down to my wrist.

She drops my arms and marches off out of the library. I curl up into a ball and cry as my arms bleed.

Milton's POV

I get a text. It is from Kim. It reads:

**Please come 2 the Library  
WITHOUT JACK**

Me, Eddie, Jerry, Julie, Grace and Kelsey all hurry to the library. It's pretty much empty. As we enter we hear someone crying. We soon find Kim curled up in a ball, crying surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Kim, what happened?" Grace ask placing a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Donna *sob* threatened *sob* me and *sob* cut me *sob*" She says between tears. Then she holds out her arms for me us to see.

"Woah!" and "Ouch!" Eddie, Jerry, Julie and Kelsey say from behind me. Kim has to really deep cuts on her forearms. One smaller than the other. They are still bleeding.

"Eddie, go and get the first aid kit from over there," I say pointing to the Librarian's deserted desk. He hurries over and comes back with the kit in hands then passes it to me. I, being a teen skilled in first aid, bandage up Kim's arms as she begins to stop crying.

Kim's POV

"Now we should go and tell the principal," Kelsey says, offering a hand to help me up.

"NO!" I quickly say. "I don't want anyone to know about this. Especially not Jack. Ok? Please promise me you guys won't tell anyone," I beg. They all reluctantly nod. Jerry offers me his long sleeve jacket to cover my cuts. I gladly except it and put it on. It is a little big on me but I don't care.

"Fine, Kim we won't but you should really tell Jack about what has happened." Grace says.

"Yeah, He would want to know what happen." Jerry says.

"Fine, I will tell him tonight," I tell my friends and then they help me up as the bell for fifth period goes.

Luckily I don't have fifth or sixth period with Donna or Jack, for that matter.


	40. Chapter 40 - I Hate You

Chapter 40 – I HATE YOU

Kim's POV

I told my friends that I would tell Jack what happen with Donna but I am not sure how he will take it.

It is around nine o'clock and it is raining hard. I am on Jack's doorstep. I finally bring myself to knock on the door. Jack answers after I few seconds and looks surprised to see me on his doorstep.

"Hi Jack, I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"Ok, Kim but come inside first you will catch a cold." He says concernedly. I except and walk inside.

"Ok. Now are we going to talk about what happened at lunch today?" Jack asks.

"No actually, It's about Donna…" I say nervously.

"I told you, she kissed me! Not the other way around!" He says frustrated, not catching onto where this conversation is going.

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this….. but….. Donna attacked me today…." I say unsteadily.

Jack looks at me for a minute then bursts out laughing. "No, seriously what did you need to talk to me about?" Jack asks as he finishes laughing.

"I am serious, Jack," I say, "S she dragged me into the library and told me to stay away from you." I told him.

"Kim, Donna might have done some terrible things but she wouldn't attack you. If anyone was to hurt you, it would be Brody," Jack says in a matter-of-factly tone and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He has changed! He's not going to hurt me!" I say frustrated that Jack won't believe me.

"Oh really, Kim? Just like he wasn't going to hurt you before then tried to rape you. I think you need to remember who's really looking out for you and who just wants to screw you!" Jack yells back.

"Okay then Jack, who was the guy that would try anything to get into my pants not that long ago, huh? I seem to remember it being you!" I shout across the room at him.

"You know what, Kim? Maybe it's time for you to leave!" Jack says heading towards the door. He opens it for me but I am not ready to go yet. He needs to know what Donna did to me.

"Jack, I am not lying. See look what she did to me," I go to pull up the sleeves on Jerry's jacket to show him that damage his girlfriend did to me. But he stops me. He grabs me by the wrist and I wince in pain but he doesn't notice.

"Kim, Brody is not who you think he is. He is way more dangerous than Donna! He tried to fucking rape you! Or did you forget about?"

"But Jack," Jack cuts me off.

"NO KIM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Jack, she… she.." I sniffle, beginning to cry but again I am cut off.

"I HATE YOU!"

The words seem to echo in my head. I immediately burst into tears and run out the door, into the rain.


	41. Chapter 41 - The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 41 – The Truth Comes Out

Kim's POV

_Jack hates you. Jack hates you. Jack hates you._ Plays over and over in my head. Tears are streaming down my face.

I stop in the middle of the abandoned road. I fall to my knees and cry as the rain falls down upon my head. Tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes. My clothes are soaked and are sticking to my body.

_JACK HATES YOU._

I stop crying and make a decision.

These eyes are never going to cry again. And this heart is never going to love again. And I am never going to be this broken again.

I reach my feet and then run home.

I rush up into my room. My Mum has night shift today so I am all alone in the house. Crawl underneath my bed and pull out an old box. I open it and take out a wad of cash. My grandfather gave me this money before he past way. Only me and him know about it.

Time to use it.

Jack's POV

Last night Kim came to my house and told me Donna attacked her. What's wrong with her? Why couldn't she just realise she was being stupid and come back to me and stay the hell away from that perve, Brody?

I walk into school feeling a bit down because the whole thing. Donna runs up to me and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Heeey, Boyfriend." She says perkily.

"Hi Donna," I say half-heartedly.

"Jackie-poo, what wrong?" She asks in a baby's voice.

"Oh it's nothing, its kinda funny actually," I say, "Kim came to my house last night and told me you attack her," I say laughing.

"That little hoe, I told her to keep her mouth shut…" Donna mutters.

"What?" I ask not completely sure of what she said.

"Oh nothing, Jackie-poo," She says grabbing my arm and trying to lead me down the hall to her friends but I don't let her.

"Kim wasn't lying was she?" I say more than ask.

"I may have politely told her to stay away from us," Donna said trying not to make it seem like big deal.

"How could you do that her!?" I yell at Donna. "No wonder she was so upset last night." I say to myself in realisation

"Come on Jackie-poo, let's go to English," Donna says trying to make me forget about what she did to Kim.

"NO DONNA! DON'T CALL ME JACKIE-POO! WE'RE OVER!" I yell at her.

"Come on Jackie! Let's just kiss and make up and we can go bag Jessica out on her new haircut. OK? Ok. Let's go," Donna says trying to pull me down the hall again but I don't let her, again.

"NO DONNA! I AM SERIOUS. WE'RE OVER! AND KIM IS NOT A HOE, SHE IS MORE AMZING YOU'LL EVER BE!" and with that I run off to find Kim and apologise.


	42. Chapter 42 - Missing

Chapter 42 - Missing

Jack's POV

I run over to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, Grace and Julie.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kim," I ask them.

"We were going to ask the exact same thing," Milton says.

"What?" I question.

"Kim is missing. Her mum called me this morning asking if I had seen her because she wasn't at home when her mother arrived home from her night shift. We've all tried to call her but it goes straight through to voice mail and she won't return any of our texts. She said she was heading over your house to talk to you about what Donna did to her. Did she go to your house?" Grace explains.

"Yes, she came over my house last night and told me that Donna attacked her but I didn't believe her and sent her away crying. Then when I got to school this morning I found out it was true." I told the guys. "We have to find her!" I said as I pulled out my phone and rung Kim's mobile.

After a few rings, I too got voice mail.

"Ok, after school we are going to Kim's House. Kay? Kay." I say and the guys nod.

The bell rings signalling that it is time for class. Everyone goes their separate ways and heads off to class.

It is after school and me and the wasabi warriors are walking to Kim's House. We get to Kim's house and her Mum is out probably looking all over town for Kim. We use the spare key that they hide under the garden gnome. We all head up into Kim's room.

Her phone is on her bed side table and is signalling that there have been lots of calls and messages. There is an empty box in the middle of her room. I wonder what was inside it.

While the guys take a further look around, I sit on Kim's bed.

I can't believe that she has disappeared. After all the terrible things I said to her.

That's when I remember the last thing I said to her.

I HATE YOU!

I can't believe it! That was the last thing I said to her before she disappeared. And it was completely false.

The truth is I love Kim.

We all are leaving Kim's House when I recognise a boy standing across the road. My blood boils and I clench my fists. I rush across the road, catching the wasabi warriors attention.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO KIM!?" I demand, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Settle man, I haven't seen her since you stomped off with her at lunch," Brody says trying to get out of my grip.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" I snap.

"Jack put him down! We don't know that he has anything to do with Kim," Milton says from behind me.

"Yeah, bro, not cool," Jerry says trying to separate us. I drop Brody on his ass.

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO KIM, YOUR GONNA LIVE ON JUST LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!" I growl at him before marching off.

I will find you Kim! And once I do, I'm NEVER going to let you go, ever again!


	43. Chapter 43 - A Month On

Chapter 43 – A Month On

Jack's POV

It has been a month since Kim disappeared. And not a second goes by that I don't think of her. I miss her like crazy! I love her so very much.

Everyone misses her. The police are looking everywhere for her. Her Mum is distraught over her daughter's disappearance. The guys miss her too. They keep trying to be hopeful but they are really upset. And the Kim's girl friends, Grace, Julie and Kelsey, are a mess.

Everyone is trying to continue living their lives as normal but it is hard without Kim. She was a huge part of all our lives. We are all going on exchange to a school across town, me, Jerry, Milton, Grace, Kelsey, Eddie and Julie are being exchanged for 7 students from Seaford Harbour High School. Today is our first day.

We have to find the principal's office. We walk into the halls and see tonnes of busy children standing in the hall talking in big groups. There are some kids at lockers and there is one couple that are having a full on make out session. The guy has the girl pinned up against a locker and they look like they are trying to swallow each other.

We wonder down the hall taking everything in.

"Can't I help you guys?" we hear. We turn around to see a guy about our age, with dirty blonde hair and is about my height with a fairly muscular build.

"Yeah were new, I'm Jack, this is Milton, Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, Julie and Jerry," I say pointing to myself then the rest of my friends individually. "We were just looking for the principal's office. Could you possibly point us in the right direction?" I ask politely.

"Hi, I'm Ryder. The principal's office is that way, down the hall then take a left at the third prom poster. It is the door at the end of the hall, you can't miss it." Ryder says.

"Thanks, bro," I say and give him a bro hug then head for the principal's office with Milton, Eddie and Jerry. I can't help but look at the couple who are STILL making out. Something about the girl seems familiar.

It is recess. Me and the wasabi warriors are hanging out with Ryder. I have all my classes with him and the other guys have most with him. He has been explaining everything and everyone to us.

"Who is that?" I ask pointing to the same girl that I saw this morning that was making out with a tall black haired boy that is now straddling and making out with a red haired one.

"That is Ruby White. She sleeps with any guy that she can." Ryder explains. The wasabi warriors look over that the girl to as she gets off the guy and starts chewing some bubble gum.

We all think and say the same thing.

"KIM!?"

I get up and walk over to the girl followed by the guys.

"Kim?" I ask the girl this time. She looks startled by me.

"No, Ruby, Douchebag," The girl says. She looks exactly like Kim except her hair is a burnt orange colour. She is wearing bright red lipstick and extremely tight skinny jeans. She is also wearing a sparkly bra top that exposes her tummy as well as cross necklace that is about level with her belly button and two silver cuffs on her wrists. To top it all off she is wearing a truck lot of mascara and eye liner, bright red lipstick and black ankle boots.


	44. Chapter 44 - Ruby Or Kim

Chapter 44– Ruby or Kim

Jack's POV

"Is there a problem here?" asks the guy 'Ruby' was just making out with.

"No, not at all," 'Ruby' says climbing back on to the guy's lap and in doing so she sends me a glare and mouths 'Call me' to Milton, Eddie and Jerry. She starts making out with the guy again and his hands instantly go to her butt. I clench my fists in rage and jealously.

Jerry drags me back to our with Ryder.

"So what's the story with Ruby?" I ask Ryder, keen to find out if it really is my Kim.

"There's not really much to tell, she moved to this school under a month ago, she lives with her rich, adoptive parents. And she was an instant hit here because of how she lets anyone into her pants. She has slept with pretty much every guy at this school at least once and she throws the most insane parties." Ryder tells us.

"Have you slept with her?" I ask hating the fact that Kim, MY Kim, is practically a tourist attraction for horny guys.

"Nah, I want my first to be special, not with a slut like her," Ryder tells me.

"Why? You want to have a go with her?" Ryder asks elbowing me in the ribs, chuckling and, waggling his eye brows at me. As much as I do want to sleep with Kim, I want it to be special. I love her and I have to stop myself from ripping of someone's head at the thought of random guys sticking their dick in her.

"No, just our friend Kim went missing a month ago and Ruby looks like an exact replica of her except for her hair and slutty clothes. I know it's a long shot but there is just something else about her that makes me think she is Kim." I explain.

"Your right it is a bit of a long shot. But anyway, do you know why she went missing?" Ryder asks.

"Yeah….um….uh…." I mumble.

"Arh, for Pete's sake, she left because Jack was an ass to her." Milton just came right out and said.

Ryder starts for a minute taking everything in. then says, "What did you do, mate?"

"….um….uh…." I mumble again.

"He let his girlfriend attack her and when she tried to tell him he yelled at her and told her to get out." Kelsey explained for me. I remember the night that Kim came over to tell hat Donna had done. I hadn't told the guys the full story. I hadn't told them that I told her I hate her. If I did they would probably never speak to me again.

"Then Jack found out the next day that his girlfriend was a bitch and that Kim had told the truth but it was too late, Kim was already gone." Grace explained.

"Ok, so let's put this together. Your friend disappears a month ago, Ruby arrives a little under a month ago, and she has adoptive parents. Therefore she could be Kim but how are we going to get her to admit it?" Ryder asks.

"I don't know…" I say.


	45. Chapter 45 - Classes

Chapter 45 – Classes

Jack's POV

Now we have History. 'Ruby' is in our class. She walks in and sits in the back row. I rush to get a seat next to her.

"When you going to admit your Kim?" I ask 'Ruby'.

"I don't know who Kim is, I don't even know who you are!" she exclaims.

"Yeah right, Kim." I say unconvinced.

"Okay, I seriously am getting annoyed. I don't know who this Kim is but no wonder she left you." 'Ruby' says getting frustrated.

"Fine, stick to your little 'Ruby' act but I will get it out of you, Kim," I say as I go to touch her hand. The second she realises that I am trying to touch her hand, she pulls her hand way.

"Okay then, would your little Kim do this?" 'Ruby' asks then climbs onto the boy on the other side of her's lap and starts making out with him.

"Ruby! Ruby! Get off of Richard this instant!" The teacher starts yelling. Ruby slowly pulls away and climbs off Richard and takes her seat next to me. She lips her plump, red lips and smirks at me. Damn! I so badly want to kiss her! Her supple lips are teasing me. I so badly want to shove her up against a wall and kiss and bite her lips. Wrap her legs around my waist and run my hands all over her sexy body.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," 'Ruby' teases.

After History we have Science. 'Ruby' is again in our class. As we walk into class, I put down my books and march over to 'Ruby' who is currently making out with yet another guy. I grab her by the upper arm and drag her away from the guy that her face was plastered to. I pin her to the back wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she demands.

"Kim, I'm sorry, I know that you were telling the truth. I dumped her and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, just seeing you with Brody made me so mad. I love you, Kim. You belong with me!" I exclaim. 'Ruby's Face softens for a moment before returning to her stone cold expression she was sporting previously.

"Listen, Jack! I don't know who this Kim is but she's not me! So go back to the loony bin where you came from!" 'Ruby' yells at me and tries to walk away but I grab her by the hips and pull her back up against the wall.

"Kim, I'm sorry. Just please come back to me. I love you!"

"Get the hell away from me! I don't even know you!" 'Ruby' yells and pushes me away from body before returning to her latest lip-lock partner.

It is after school and me and the wasabi warriors are hanging out with Ryder at the park.

"So still no progress on the whole Ruby/Kim thing yet?" Ryder asks me.

"Nah, I tried talking to her but she started making out with a guy to prove a point." I told him and the guys.

"Well she is holding a party at her adoptive parent's house to night. You guys interested? Could give you a chance to get closer to her." Ryder says.

"Yeah, we'll come," I tell him.

"Awesome! It's tonight at 8:30 at 829 Brooke Avenue," Ryder told us.

"Okay, we'll be there," I told him whilst making a mental note of the party.


	46. Chapter 46 - Truth Or Dare

Chapter 46 – Truth Or Dare

Jack's POV

Me, Milton, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Kelsey and Ryder arrive at 'Ruby's House and it is HUGE! It is four storeys high. There is music pumping that you can hear from three blocks away. There are disco lights radiating from every creak in the house and the front door is wide open.

We enter and are met by hundreds of dunk dancing teens. There are people grinding each other, people playing tonsil tennis in a shameless manner and empty bottles that used to contain alcohol are littered everywhere.

We make our way upstairs and the second floor is even more packed than the first floor. So we make our way up to the third floor, hoping to find some room to breathe. We're in luck. We reach the third floor and see a bunch of teens sitting in a messy circle that over laps onto the couch. There is 'Ruby' sitting next to a blonde haired girl and giggling. We walk over to the group.

"What are you guys, do here?" asks with disgust evident in both her face and tone. I go to respond but I am cut off by a guy with spikey black hair.

"Awwh, come on Rubes, cut 'em some slack. You guys wanna play, truth or dare?" He asks while wrapping his arm around 'Ruby'. I boil with jealousy, looking at the guy's arm touching my Kim. And she is MY Kim.

"Sure," I say with a smirk and we all take a seat.

A boy with shaggy blonde hair starts the game. "So cute girl with the pink skirt," The guy says motion towards Grace. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Grace says confidently.

"You single?" he questions winking. Jerry tenses a bit from his position beside me.

"Yes, but you can't afford me," Grace says with an un-impressed tone. A few guys whistle at her response but the game moves along.

"Ruby," Grace addresses Kim in a Im-not-buying-it tone, "Truth or Dare?" 'Ruby leers before replying.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us about your past," Grace says with a smirk think she has got Kim. She was wrong.

"Boring! But okay, I grew up in Florida with my parents, they were both admitted to a mental home when I was seven, cause I didn't have any relatives that could take care of me, I was assigned to my foster parents and we stayed in Florida visiting my parents in their mental home until my dad stabbed me with a fork, my foster parent thought it would be best if I lost all contact with them so we moved to Seaford. Good enough for you? You suck at this, hun. Next ask me how many sex partners I've had." Everyone laughs at this like it's funny. I hate to think of Kim sleeping with anyone but me. We weren't together long enough to have sex so any random could have taken her virginity.

I clench my fists that the thought of any guy sticking their dick near my precious, Kim.

"Luka, Truth or dare?" 'Ruby' asks a guy sitting across the circle from me.

"Dare."

"Where's the most embarrassing place, you've got your cock caught?" 'Ruby' questions with a devilish smile.

"Well, I was rooting this chick in my mate's bathroom at a party and she was loving it," He says while, elbowing a guy sitting beside him and fist bumping him, "Well, when we were finished, I went to pull outta her when I couldn't. I had my cock caught on her clit piercing!" He says and everyone one except for me and my friends laugh.

"And Rubes, do you wanna say who this sexy chick was?" The guy asks with a wink.

"What? It wasn't my fault you got caught," 'Ruby' says with a giggle. KIM HAS A CLIT PIERCING!?


	47. Chapter 47 - More Dares

Chapter 47 – More Dares

Jack's POV

"Ryder, Truth or Dare?" Luka asks. Ryder looks like he is worried about picking the wrong thing.

"…..dare?..." Ryder says as more of a question than an answer. Luka smirks.

"I dare you to fuck Ruby," My jaw drops as do the rest of my friend's jaws. They seriously aren't going to do it, are they?

'Ruby' gets up from her seat and reaches out a hand to Ryder to help him up. "Come on big boy, show me what you got," she says with a wink.

Ryder gets up from his seat without a word. They walk over to a door and enter the adjoining room. The door slam shut. So much for wanting his first time to be special.

"They serious aren't going to do it just because you dared them to, right?" I ask hoping I'm right.

The girl that was sitting next to 'Ruby' replies, "Ruby screws guy left, right and centre, of course she's gonna do it!" She exclaims giggling. "Now let's move on, they'll be out in a few, I take Ruby's go for her. Scrawny black haired dude, truth or dare?" The girl asks motioning to Jerry.

"Truth." He says quickly, not wanting to have face the dares they give out here.

"What's the name of the best girl you've rooted?" Everyone looks at him with expecting eyes.

"Well.. I haven't…exactly-"

"Boring!" The girl yells, "your turn."

"Pass." Jerry quickly says.

"No fun," the girl mutters under her breathe, "I'll go then." The door to the room that 'Ruby' and Ryder walked off into flies open to reveal a smiling Ruby and a dazed, messy haired, Ryder.

"Done." 'Ruby' declares smiling and leaning against the door frame, triumphantly.

"Truth or Dare, Sebastian," the girl quickly.

"Dare." Sebastian response.

"You wanna take this?" The girl asks 'Ruby'.

"Sure." 'Ruby says smiling excitedly. "You, me, anal, now." Ruby says to Sebastian and motions for him to come into the room that she had only just screwed Ryder in. Sebastian gets up as Ryder sits down, re-joining the circle, Sebastian walks into the room followed by 'Ruby' who is swaying her hips in a fashion that reminds me so much of Kim.

"Okay, I'll take Sebastian's go," says the guy that had invited us to join the game in the first place. "Ryder, truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"On a scale of one to ten, how good was Ruby?" He asks. I'm disgusted! They are talking about her like she is just a piece of meat to fuck. I was bad, I slept with girls but I dated them first. 'Ruby' just screwed guys for fun. I so badly miss my Kim, the one that I loved and the one that took things slow instead of just giving away her virginity. We had made out but Kim had never let me take things too far, even when she was dressing like a slut, she never let things go too far.

I miss my Kim.


	48. Chapter 48 - Oh Shit

Chapter 48 – Oh Shit!

Jack's POV

"11!" Ryder exclaimed breathlessly.

"Woah, was she really that good?" The guy that asked Ryder the truth question, tested, "I haven't fucked her in a while so maybe I could catch her after the party for a quickie." This was horrendous! Talking about how good a girl was in bed, what wrong with these people?"

"Someone else wanna take my go? I'm gonna go get some air," Ryder says getting up and leaving the circle.

"Okay, dude with the brown hair and muscles, truth or dare?" it takes a few minutes for me to realise they mean me.

"Truth." I say confidently.

"Would you fuck 'Ruby'?"

"What..? NO!" I say.

"That's a shame, I know I would! She apparently has a seriously fine pussy," one guy says.

"Yeah, I heard she gives the best blowjob!" another guy says.

"I can vouch for that," says a third guy and I lose it.

"YOU HORNEY BASTERDS! DON'T YOU TAKE ABOUT _MY_ KIM THAT WAY! SHE TOO GOOD FOR THE FUCKING LOT OF YA!" I march off followed by the rest of my friends, leaving a bunch of very confused people behind. Just as I'm about to walk past the door of the room 'Ruby' is in, the door flies open. 'Ruby' steps out of the door.

"I KNOW YOUR KIM! I'LL GET YOU TO LOVE ME AGAIN SOON!" I shout grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, get off her, man!" The guy that 'Ruby' just had anal with says as she pushes me away from her.

I storm out of the house, not looking back. It just hurts too much!

It's the next day at Seaford Harbour High School. I am determined to get 'Ruby' to drop the act and come back to me. I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about all the guys who've slept with my Kim. How could she do this to me? I miss her so much.

Me and the guys wander into the school to once again, find 'Ruby' making out with another guy against the lockers.

"Hey guys!" Ryder chirps as he skips down the hall toward us. I hate him for sleeping with Kim.

"Fuck off!" I growl at him and he flinches at the angry tone in my voice.\

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" He asks innocently like he never did anything wrong.

"Don't bro me! You slept with Kim last night! What happened to it being special?! Huh!?" I snap at him.

"It was special, I slept with the RUBY WHITE!" He says like he's on cloud nine.

"Her name's Kim!"

"You know maybe this Kim chick did run away from you. You are an obsessed asshole! Leave Ruby alone! Just cause you fucked things up with Kim!" That was it. I wasn't gonna take any more of his bullshit! I sent my fist flying towards his face. It hit him square in the nose and sent him flying backwards, crashing into the guy that currently had 'Ruby' shoved up against the lockers with his tongue down her throat.

Oh Shit!


	49. Chapter 49 - Blind Dates

Chapter 49 – Blind Dates

Jack's POV

'Ruby' does not look happy, that I interrupted her game of tonsil tennis with some guy. She stomps over to me with steam practically flying out her ears. Her hand collides with my face. She just slapped me!

"You little bastard!" 'Ruby' shouts. "Go fuck up someone else's life!"

"No Kim! I love you!" I shout back confidently. This earns questioning looks from everyone surrounding us that are enjoying the live entertainment occurring. She slaps me again.

"I'M NOT KIM! GIT THAT JACK ASS!?" she yells. Her fists are clenched at her sides. Wait, what's that? 'Ruby' has two scars on her arms.

"She wasn't lying….." I say in realisation. Donna had admitted that she had hurt Kim. If this is Kim then those scars would have had to of come from Donna.

"Jack?" Jerry asks shaking me. I blink a few times before realising that me and Jerry are the only ones left standing in the hall. "Dude, you've been staring at the ground for like ten minutes, yo. The bell rang a few minutes ago we gotta get to class. I nod and follow Jerry to class, still thinking about Kim.

Third Person POV

Ruby is in math class when she her phone beeps. She pull it out of her Bra and careful peers at it in her lap. It reads:

**Heyyyy there sexy  
u & me date 2nite.  
Meet me Seaford Park  
near the water fountain  
8:00 pm ;)**

Ruby smiles to herself before putting her phone away.

Its 8:05 and Ruby is waiting at the water fountain. She gets up to leave but someone puts their hand over her eyes and slips their arm around her waist.

"Hey there sexy, glad you turned up." The voice belonging to the hands says in Ruby's ear. " What's say we go back to my place for some fun? One condition. You wear this blindfold until we get to my house? Deal?"

"Deal." Ruby says sassily.

Ruby is blindfolded and lead to a car that she gets in. She can't help but feel like she knows the person who currently has her blindfolded. He car starts moving and it's a five minute drive to their next location, before Ruby get out of the car with the stranger's assistants and is then lead into a building.

Jack's POV

"Okay you can take the blindfold off now," I tell 'Ruby'. She removes it and is shocked and enraged when she realises that I am her date and we are now at my house.

"I'm going home now!" She yells as she makes her way to the front door.

"I've locked all the doors and windows. You're not leaving." I inform her.

"What the hel-"

"You are going to listen to me!" I yell cutting her off. "Listen, Kim, I know it's you. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me about Donna," I say walking towards the red head. "I love you so much, I was just hurt and angry when I said I hated you. I know that doesn't make it right but I was just so upset to know that you came out of a janitor's closet with Brody and were suddenly all lovey towards him." I'm standing right in front of her now. I go to remove some of the hair that has fallen in front of her eyes but she jolts backwards the second she sees my hand going to touch her.


	50. Chapter 50 - Kim Again

Chapter 50 – Kim Again

Jack's POV

"I would never cheat on you, Kim. Donna and Brody set me up. When me and Brody got into a fight at the mall, he stole my phone from me and him and Donna set me up. I'm sorry, Kim." I reach out and Kim finally lets me touch her. I slide my hands rom her elbows down to her hands and hold them in mine. I turn her wrists over to look at the scars on her arms.

I raise her arms to my lips and plant soft kisses along her scars. A few tears roll down her porcelain face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, Kim but I promise I'll be here every time from now on if you let me. I love you…" I say staring at her wrists. I hear her sob softly.

"I-I-I love you too, Jack," Kim whispers through her tears. I look up from her wrists and look her in the eyes. Finally I can see my Kim again, I can see it in her eyes. I slowly connect my lips with hers in a gentle and passionate kiss.

Slowly I pull away and stare down at the beautiful girl beside me. I pull her into a hug. I wrap my arm s around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. I nuzzle my head into her hair and plant light kisses through it. We stay like this for a while, enjoying each other's company and the feel of finally having Kim in my arms again.

I pull back slightly and look at her face, "Does this mean you will come back to me?" I ask, slightly begging.

"I'll always come back to you," she whispers softly and I can't help but smile. I have my Kim back and that's all that matters.

We're finally back at Seaford High, our old school. Me and Kim are back together and her hair's back to being it's usual beautiful blonde colour.

It's day three at Seaford Harbour High and Kim is giving me a ride to school. She still has red hair and she's gonna pretend to be Ruby for the next few days so she can go back to Seaford High with me and the guys. We climb out of Ruby's car and I walk over to Kim and wrap my arm around Kim's waist and we walk into the school hallways.

Everyone's eyes are immediately on us, probably because all eyes are always on Ruby. As we walk down the hall, everyone slowly returns to what they were doing before Ruby and I's entrance.

We are walking when I feel Kim being yanked from my grip.

"Hey Ruby, what's say you come over tonight and we can shake the bed a bit?" I turn to see a brown hair-ed boy gripping at Kim's arm and Kim trying to shove him off.

"Get lost Lyon!" Kim yells at him while tripping to escape his hold but this just causes him to hold tighter her on her wrist and take a hold of her other arm.

"Come on babe, don't tell me you don't wanna ride my cock again," he says huskily to her and runs his hand down her back and grips her ass.

"FUCKING GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yell and make my way over to them.


	51. Chapter 51 - Hands

Chapter 51 – Hands

Jack's POV

I rip Kim from Lyon's arms. "SHE SAID GET LOST!" I yell at Lyon, positioning myself between Kim and Lyon.

"Hey mate, this doesn't concern you," Lyon says trying to step around me but I step to the side to prevent him from reaching Kim.

"I'm gonna say this again, GET LOST!" I yell the last bit.

"She's not just your slut, mate, share her with everyone else. You're not the only one with a throbbing dick." He says very shamelessly.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" I yell before punching Lyon square in the jaw, sending him flying back into a block of lockers. I quickly take Kim's hand and flee the scene.

We reach a secluded area of the school before we stop. Kim takes my hands, we are both breathing hard due to the running we were just doing. After staring at my hands for a minute as the pace of our breathing returns to normal, Kim looks up at me.

"You didn't have to do that, Jack," Kim says softly. "He's all bark and no bite."

"I know but I don't want any other guy's laying their hands on you, I lost you and now that I have you back I'm not taking my hands off you," I say as I bend down to kiss Kim softly on the lips.

As we pull away Kim's smiles, "I've missed this, I've missed you," She says as I slowly pull her into a hug. We stand there for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other's arms around us. Kim moves slightly so she can see my face and I can see hers. "You're the only guy I want to have his hands on my body, I love you jack and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made." She says averting her gaze to the floor.

"Kim," I say moving my index finger under her chin and using it to lift her gaze back to lock with mine. "I love you and I don't care about anything as long as I have to back in my arms." I say then plant a long loving kiss on her forehead.

"There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms," Kim says as she lifts her lips to mine and we indulge in a sweet, passionate kiss. We are pulled apart by a ringing bell signalling the start of class.

"I'll see you later, beautiful," I say before heading off to class.

It's recess and the wasabi warriors and the girls are sitting at the table we have been sitting at for the past two days. I take a seat and there is an chorus of hello's and hey's.

Then Kim walks over to our table. "Hey guys" she says and sits down next to me.

"Kim?" Grace asks. That's when it hits me, we haven't told out friends yet.

"Yep, Grace, it's me," Kim says with a smile. The wasabi warriors and the girls all rise from their seats and rush to hug Kim in a stampede.

"I missed you guys so much," Kim says hugging everyone.


	52. Chapter 52 - Boys Boys Boys

Chapter 52 – Boys Boys Boys

Jack's POV

I'm walking with Kim to her locker. "I'll just be two seconds," Kim says opening up her locker. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Ryder. I walk him backwards and away from Kim.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, furious.

"You stuck your dick in her didn't you? I told ya she was good!" Ryder says holding up his hand waiting for me to high-five him.

"No, I didn't screw Ki- I mean Ruby," I quickly correct myself.

"Yeah sure!" Ryder says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So how was she? Was she wearing that red thong? Did she suck your d-" I had heard enough.

"FUCK UP!" I yell.

"Mate what your problem? Didn't she give you any head?" Ryder asks innocently.

"YOU! YOUR MY FUCKING PROBLEM! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE SHE IS NOTHING BUT A SEX TOY!" I yell. Ryder goes to say something back but he stopped by another voice from behind me.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I turn around to see Kim, pushed up against her locker, with two guys running their filthy hands all over her body.

"FUCKING DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yell stomping over to Kim and the two guys.

I rip one of the guys off Kim, "Hey, bro, what's your problem?!" the first guy that I pulled off Kim asks me.

"FUCKING PISS OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I warn before bringing me knee up to collide with his down stairs area. He yelps in pain before hobbling off. I turn to the next guy and he is currently trying to stick his hand up into Kim's shirt. I deliver a solid punch to his jaw and he stumbles to the side. "I WILL END YOU!" I bark at him. He crawls away too.

Kim pries herself away from the locker and straightens her shirt. "Thank you, Jack," She says hugging me. She then takes my hand and starts running down the hall, dragging me along with her.

"Kim? Kim, where are we going?" I ask was I yanked towards her car.

"Get in," She commands and I obey. She speeds away from school.

"Seriously, Kim, where are we going?" I question again and again I am met with no response. Soon we pull up at the same house the party was at, Kim's adoptive parents. Kim quickly climbs out of the car and I follow her. She lift up a flower pot on the porch and picks up a key from underneath it.

She then slams it into the keyhole on the front door and hastily fumbles with it trying to unlock the door. "Here Kim, let me do it," I say, taking the key from her hands and unlocking the door for her. I step to the side so she may enter first and she races in and tugs me inside with her.


	53. Chapter 53 - Rushed

Chapter 53 – Rushed

Jack's POV

As soon as I am inside the house, Kim slams the door close and shoves me up against the back of the door and starts kissing me. Her lips are soft against mine but they have a bit of a rush in them. I ignore it and try to enjoy this. Kim's hands are in my hair, tugging on random strands of it causing me to groan into her mouth.

My hands are around her waist. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth to grant her access. Our tongues tangle inside my mouth and Kim's hands slide down my chest and to my pants. She starts working on undoing my pants. It isn't until she gets them undone and starts to push them down that I realise what is happening. I have to put a stop to this.

"Kim," I say pulling away from her kisses. She ignores me and moves down to my neck and starts placing light kisses across my skin. "Kim, stop." I say and she nibbles on my neck, I moan slightly before recomposing myself. "Kim." She slides her hand down into my unzipped pants. "KIM STOP." I say pushing her away from me.

I immediately see hurt flash in Kim's eyes and regret being so harsh. "Kim," I say trying to pull her into a hug but she shrugs my arms off. "Kim, I didn't mean-"

"No I get Jack, you don't wanna have sex with me," Kim snaps at me, tears that she has been holding back since the two guys felt her up at school, finally falling. I go to wipe them away with the pad of my thumb but Kim squats my hand way.

"Kim, I do want to have sex with you but I can't do it like this. I have missed you so much. You were only just groped by to dickheads and you're upset about it. If I was to have sex with you now, I would be taking advantage of you," I explain to her leading Kim into her lounge room and taking a seat on her couch with her.

"But Jack, I love you and I want this," She says through her slowing tears.

"I know, I love you to and I really badly want this but I can't use your distress to sleep with you. I have thought countless times about the day you would finally be ready and I could make love to you," I say truthfully as I remove a strand of hair from Kim's face. "And every time it was perfect. It wasn't rushed it was romantic and wonderful. Having sex with you now would a form a rape. You're not emotionally stable and not mindful enough to make decisions, your acting on impulse and you could regret it later."

"Jack I could never regret anything I do with you." Kim says climbing into my lap and snuggling closer to me.


	54. Chapter 54 - This And This And This

Chapter 54 – This and This and This and This

Jack's POV

"Maybe so but still." I start, "I want our first time together to be special. We both have slept with other people before but you're the only girl I have ever loved and cared about. I want everything to be absolutely perfect." I say.

"None of those other guys ever meant a thing to me. I was only trying to replace you but they never could, I love you so much and no guy could ever come close to how you make me feel," Kim says truthfully.

"Good 'cause no girl could ever replace you," I say softly before leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on Kim's lips.

We're finally back at Seaford High, our old school. Me and Kim are back together and her hair's back to being its usual beautiful blonde colour.

Me and Kim walk back into our old school and everyone 'woah's' at the fact that the girl that was missing for 3 months is back. Kim is back to living with her mum and we are back to being a happy couple. And just in case you were wondering, Kim got rid of her clit piercing, yes, I asked, no, I haven't seen it. I'm glad that she got rid of it, it just isn't her.

Random people have been hugging Kim and saying they are so glad she's back. I've kept an eye on every single pair of hands of the guys that hug Kim, I'm not about to let some grabby-handed dude feel her up. We get to the end of the hall and the last guy I want to see is standing there. Brody.

"Hey, Kimmy! Where's my hug? I've missed you so much." Brody says fakely. Kim will never buy it. Kim walks over to his open arms. What the hell?! Brody looks at me over Kim's shoulder with a look that screams in-your-face! Brody lowers his hands to her ass. How could Kim let him do this?

They pull apart but Kim still stands close to Brody. "Oh and Brody," Kim says. "This," She says and slaps him, "is for setting Jack up, and this," She slaps him again, "Is for lying to me and this," She slaps him again, "is for taking advantage of me and finally this," Kim kicks him in the balls, "is for touching my ass!" Brody falls to the floor clutching his stinging testicles.

Kim has a smirk plastered across her face similar to mine. That's my girl. Kim takes my hand and I think were about to walk off but I am shocked when she moves my hand to her ass, giving Brody a clear view of where my hand is placed. "Jack is the only one who gets to touch this," She says to Brody before pecking me on the lips and dragging me back down the halls.

The look on Brody's face was priceless!


	55. Chapter 55 - Ask Brody

Chapter 55 – Ask Brody

Jack's POV

I have been thinking all day about what Kim said to Brody. _'And this is for taking advantage of me.'_ Does she mean before she left? I really don't want to have to ask Kim because that could cause trouble and it could be nothing but then again, if it's something I should be concerned about then I need to know what it is. I have an idea on how to find out what this is about but I really don't like it. I'm gonna have to ask Brody.

It's my free period and I know Brody has a free period too. I might of kinda broken in the school office to find out what classes Brody has. He should be leaving science class now so he can spend his free period doing whatever a creep like him does in his spare time.

I am leaning against the wall next to the door to Brody's science class waiting for him to come out. And speak of the devil, here he is. I grab him by the collar and drag him into a janitor's closet before he knows what is happening.

"Jack?" He questions after I hut the closet door.

"You're going to tell me something, Carlson," OI say using his last name. "What did Kim mean this morning when she said you took advantage of her?" I question ads I lean against the inside of the janitor's closet door and cross my arms in front of my chest in an attempt to look menacing.

"What? Your Precious Kimmy didn't tell you?" Brody says in disbelief. I'm now worried. "No wonder your still together!" he says to himself in realisation.

"Spill." I growl at him.

"Well the night your precious Kimmy went missing she can over my house. She was in tears over you yelling at her," guilt stabs me in a chest like a knife. "She was so upset and I comforted her. Then she asked to go up to my room. And I thought she was tired and wanted somewhere to lie down so me being the gentleman took her up to my room, only when we got there Kim started kissing me. And well you've seen how sexy she is, so I wasn't about to stop her and one thing lead to another and she gave me her virginity." Brody recounts with a smirk.

"You bastard!" I yell. I grab Brody by the shirt and slam him against the wall and he groans in pain. I am about to punch him when I think for a second. _Wait. Why should I listen to anything Brody says? This is exactly what he wants, to get me mad so I go off at Kim then we break up and he can have her all to himself. Well I ain't falling for it!_

I punch Brody in the gut and let him slide down the wall. "Nice try but I ain't falling for it." I say and reach for the door hand.

"I'm not lying," Brody groans out from his spot on the floor clutching his stomach, "Ask Kim."

I can't listen to this anymore. If he really thinks I'm gonna listen to him then he is insane. His whole story is insane –right?


	56. Chapter 56 - Studying Gone Bad

Chapter 56 – Studying Gone Bad

Jack's POV

I'm at my house waiting for Kim to come over. We are studying together this afternoon. I can't get what Brody said out of my head. I have no reason to believe his story but yet I can't shake the feeling it's true.

_Ding Dong!_

That is Kim now. I rush to the front door and open it up to be greeted with the beautiful smiling face of my girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," I say and kiss her on the lips. I'll never get tired of the taste of her supple lips.

"Hey handsome," Her amazing voice echoes. I step to the side to allow Kim to enter.

"You can go up to my room, my books are on my table and I'll just grab us something to eat," I say.

"KK," Kim says giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading up stairs.

I wander into the kitchen and open one of the cupboards and pull out a pack of chips. Should I ask Kim if what Brody said was true? No. Why would I think for a second that the beautiful goddess up in my room would sleep with the person I hate most in this world?

I head up to join Kim in my room. Kim lays down on her stomach on my bed and I take a seat on a swivel chair at my desk. We both begin working but my mind keeps drifting back to what Brody said.

"Jack? Jack, are you okay?" I hear Kim call. I shake myself from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Kim?" I say back trying and failing to act normal.

"What are you thinking about? You've been sitting there staring at the title page of your book for five minutes." Kim asks concerned.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Jack, you can tell me," Kim persists.

"Really it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jack. You know you can tell me anything." Kim continues to persist.

"Well today, when you were talking to Brody you said: _'And this is for taking advantage of me.' _And so I asked Brody about it and he said…..that he was the one you gave your virginity….." I said both ashamed and annoyed that those words had come out of my own mouth. That was until I saw Kim's face. "He was telling the truth, wasn't he?" I ask dreading a response.

"Honestly…..I don't know….."

"What do you mean you don't know!? How could you not know!?" I snap at her and she flinches. Kim starts crying but I am too angry to care. How could the second girl I have ever cared about, give the guy that took my first love's virginity, her virginity as well? Then tell me she doesn't know if he did.

"Please, Jack, let me explain," Kim begs.

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" I snap at her in spite.

"Because I love you…."


	57. Chapter 57 - I Don't Know

Chapter 57 – I Don't Know

Jack's POV

"You have two minutes." I say emotionlessly.

"Thank you, Jack. That night when you yelled at me, I packed up my stuff and went to see Brody. He let me inside and got me something to drink because I was dehydrated from crying. He listened to me and comforted me. Then I got really woozy. Next thing I remember was waking up in his bed, naked. I got dressed and ran from his house as quickly as possible. That's when I started pretending to be Ruby. I'm really sorry Jack but I don't know what happened." Kim says.

"Yeah sure you don't," sarcasm oozing from my voice, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SLUT!" I yell and Kim bursts into tears. As soon as she's gone I start to breakdown. Tears fall viciously down my face. I grab my text book and throw it across the room into the wall. How could she do this to me?

Kim's POV

Yesterday Jack found out about what went down with Brody on the night I disappeared. Honestly can't remember half of the night.

I walk into school and jack is openly making out with Heather Clarke. How could he do that to me? I begin crying and I run straight for the bathroom. But just before I cross the thresh hold to the girls bathroom, someone grabs my wrist and pulls me backwards. I am faced with the smirking face of Brody.

"Kimmy are you okay?" he asks failing to sound sincere.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I snap at him through my tears.

"Kimmy don't be like that," He says taking a step closer to me and rubbing my arm.

"Don't touch me, don't call me Kimmy, don't even breathe in my direction," I yell at him.

"You were fine with me touching you the night you disappeared," Brody say and winks. I go to slap Brody but he grabs my hand just before I can.

"I don't remember anything that happened that night so do me a favour and stay away from Jack until I figure it," I sneer at him.

Still gripping my hand, "Never gonna happen, princess. Jack always get what he wants so I took away what he wanted most, your virginity…." My body loosens at this. He actually did it. He took my virginity. The tears start falling down my face. I always knew that was probably what happened but hearing him actually admit to it is earthshattering for me. The tears flood out of my cheeks and suddenly my feet can hold me up anymore.

Brody takes this chance to grip my ass. Suddenly I return to reality and start to thrash around in his hold and kick and scream things like: "Get your hands off me you bastard!" "Get the fuck away from me!" "Go screw yourself." But Brody won't let go of the firm grip he has on me.

Then suddenly a fist slams over my shoulder and hits Brody square in the nose. Brody stumbles back on impact and releases his hold on me. To strong arms warp around me and drag me off to the library.


	58. Chapter 58 - Ace

Chapter 58 – Ace

Jack's POV

I hear someone screaming so I pull away from the girl I am currently making out with and turn to the source of the noise. Down at the end of the hall, Brody has his arms wrapped around Kim and she is thrashing around in his hold, yelling at him to let her go.

On instinct I begin walking towards them but then stop after the second step. Why should I care? Kim's a slut. End of story.

Kim's POV

I shiver a bit, it being the first time I've been in the library for the first time since Donna attacked me. I turn to see my saviour. It's a guy I've never seen before. He is tall and masculine. He has brown hair that frames his face in a way similar to Jack's.

"Are you okay?" He ask sincerely.

"I'm fine…. Who are you?" I ask curiously.

"I'm Ace," he introduces and holds out his hand for me to shake. I unsteadily shake it, "What did Brody do to you to get you this upset?" He asks taking his turn to ask a question.

"It's kind of private." I say not really want to discuss it.

"Okay then but you can trust." He informs me. He then lowers his gaze to my side. He steps forward and gently takes a hold of my elbow and lifts it slightly. He gently runs his fingers down my scar, from when Donna cut me. He stares at it for a few minutes in silence and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

"Do want to go somewhere with me and ditch school?" He asks. At first his question startles me. I hardly know him. And I'm not up to dating yet, I'm still desperately in love with Jack. "Just as friends," He adds seeing my hesitation.

"Sure." I reply simply. Maybe some time away could do me some good.

I climb out of Ace's car and come face to face with a lookout that overlooks Seaford. It's quiet and peaceful.

Ace takes a seat on the edge of the overlook and pats the ground beside him, ushering me over to sit with him.

"I don't want to intrude but can I ask where you got those scars from?" He asks after I take a seat beside him.

"It's kind of a long story," I say.

"I've got time," he says looking at my face.

"Well my friend was dumped by this guy and I tried to get him back by… well… acting like a slut. But then I started to like him. He saved me from Brody who tried to…..rape me. Me and the guy started dating but then his psycho wannabe girlfriend cut me to prove a point. The guy didn't believe me and so I went to Brody's house and I blacked out….. I woke up in his bed….naked and he told me we slept together. My ex-boyfriend had history with this guy and it was all bad." I explain. My ex-boyfriend's first girlfriend cheated on him with Brody."

"Aww Kim, I'm so sorry," Ace says and pulls me into a hug. I hug back and relax into it. Finally I feel save again, a feeling I thought I could only fee with Jack.


	59. Chapter 59 - Ex Girlfriends

Chapter 59 – Ex Girlfriends

Kim's POV

"So I know I've only been in town for a month but how have I not seen you around?" Ace asks.

"Well I went to a different school and pretended to be a different person. I dyed my hair red and acting like a whore. Until this my ex-boyfriend found me and brought me back here. I've only been back for two days and already Brody has been able to screw stuff up for me and him." I recount.

"This guy, your ex-boyfriend, is he that Jack Bewer guy?" Ace asks.

"Yes, he is."

"Well he doesn't deserve you if he can't see what a wonderful girl you are," Ace says genuinely.

"Aww thanks but I don't think he sees me in the same light as you." I explain.

"Don't worry your not the only one with a complicated love life." Ace says staring into space.

"Why? What happened?" I say curious.

"Well I had this girlfriend, her name was Gemma. She was amazing, beautiful, smart but she obsessive. One night we got a little carried away and had sex. She found out she was pregnant soon after so I'm not the kind of guy to abandon a girl so I stayed with her. But she started to act like a total bitch towards me so she soon had a still birth and we found out the baby wasn't even mine. She had been cheating on me with my best mate, Scott. After that I left New York and came here to Seaford." He says with glassy eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ace," I say and this time hug him. He hugs back and we stay this way for a while. Until I pull away. "Hey, what do you say to a sleepover at my house tonight, just you and me?" he looks at me, "Not in that way," I say quickly. "Just as Friends."

"Sure I would love to." Ace says and smiles at me, widely.

Me and Ace sit and talk and laugh about things for hours until it starts to get dark. Ace drives me home then goes home to get his things so he can sleepover. I decide to take this chance to try to talk to Jack. I take my phone out and dial his number. It rings a few times but I get voice mail.

'_Hi this is the amazing Jack Brewer. I can't come to the phone right now, I'm too busy with my beautiful girlfriend, Kim *I giggle in the background* please leave a message after the *beep*'_

"Hey, Jack it's me, Kim, please talk to me. I love you and I want to fix this. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, please call me back." I say into the phone still think about his voice mail. I remember when he recorded that. We were at his house spending the afternoon together. I miss that.

"Hey Kim!" Ace calls from the front door. I rush over to let him in still stuck think about Jack.


	60. Chapter 60 - Cameras

Chapter 60 – Cameras

Jack's POV

I sit on my listen to Kim's voice mail.

"Hey, Jack it's me, Kim, please talk to me. I love you and I want to fix this. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, please call me back."

Her voice sounds so weak and broken. I miss her so much but she betrayed me. Just think about Kim in Brody's bed makes me want to throw up. Kim says she doesn't remember what happened. Am I supposed to believe her? Maybe not but I need to know exactly what happened.

I take out my phone and dial Milton's number.

"Hi Jack," Milton answers after a few rings.

"Hey Milton, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, anything for you," Milton says through the phone.

"Can you come over and help me with a little bit of hacking?" I ask.

"Okay…" He says hesitantly, "I'll be there in ten minutes with my laptop.

"Thanks mate, bye."

"Bye."

I sit back down on my bed and listen to Kim's voice mail a few dozen times. Before I hear a knock on the door. I run down and welcome Milton in.

"Hey so what are we hacking?" Milton asks walking inside.

"I need any surveillance footage you can get from the street camera's around Brody's house from the night Kim went missing," I inform him.

"Well okay then Jack but I need to be near the street camera's around Brody's house to hack them so we better head out now," Milton says turning around and exiting the house heading in the direction of Brody's house.

We reach Brody's house. It's a really classy flashy house. Me and Milton sit across the street from Brody's house, on the curb. Milton instantly starts up his computer and gets to work. After a few minutes Milton's computer beeps and he speaks.

"Um Jack, take a look at this," he says as he hands the computer to me.

On the screen is there is an open window reading:

432848WebsterStreetCam13  
447828WebsterStreetCam14  
XA561B-CARLSON_HOUSEX  
444874WebsterStreetCam15

"The Carlson's have a security camera?" I say as more of a question.

"Not just one, at total of 17," Milton says after a few clicks of some buttons. "So what cameras do you want me to hack?" Milton asks not looking up from his screen.

"Um can you get me the footage from the street camera out the front and all the footage from the cameras inside Brody's house?" I request.

"Sure, I can get into them tonight but I'm gonna then have to take my computer home and work on downloading the footage for the next day or so," Milton tells me.

"Thanks Milton, I owe you one."

Kim's POV

"_Come on Kimmy, You know you want me!" Brody's menacing voice says to me. I see him through tear filled eyes. "Get away from me," I murmur out. Brody flashes from one side of the room to the other side of the room to on top of me. I scream and it echo through the room. I see Jack's face as he yells at me: 'I Hate You!'_

I wake up screaming. Ace is instantly at my side, soothing me.

"Shhhh Kim, it's alright, it was just a nightmare," he whispers to me as he rubs my back.

"No it was real, I saw things from that night."


	61. Chapter 61 - Drugs

Chapter 61 – Drugs

Kim's POV

"Kim, everything will be okay, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you so just lay down and go back to sleep." Ace lulls me while directing my head back to my pillow. I lay down and close my eyes. I feel Ace's warm hand caress my face. As soon as the warmth from his hand has left my face I jolt back up into a sitting position.

"Please Ace," I whisper to the boy who is returning to his bed on the floor. "Will you lay up here with me?" I beg patting the spot beside me.

"Sure, beautiful," Ace says climbing into bed with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in close to his chest. I slowly drift back to sleep remembering how Jack used to hold me like this.

Jack's POV

Milton is still working the surveillance footage. Meanwhile I'm doing my own investigating. Brody currently has football practice so I'm breaking into his locker in the boys change rooms.

I'm looking for locker 354. I don't know what I expect to find in his locker but I'm hoping I'll find something, anything that proves that this was all a cruel joke. 349…..350…351…352…..353….354! Bingo!

I take out a screw driver out of my pocket and undo the screw that holds the hinges of the door together. The metal door slips through my fingers and crash to the cement floor. I flinch and close my eyes tightly hoping that no one comes running to find the source of the noise.

When I hear no one coming I return to the door-less locker. There are sweaty jerseys and socks as well as a pair of high top. There is a bag in the back of the locker. I take it out and open it to reveal its contents. There is his wallet with his id in it, a mobile phone, a text book and another phone? I take the second phone out and turn it on. I go into the messages and the last message is very familiar.

**I'll hav u screaming &  
squirming beneath me  
as I pound ur pussy is  
torn in half ;)**

This is the last text Brody sent Kim. He of gotten a new phone after I beat him up for it. I continue to go through the bag. The last thing in the bag is a small zip lock bag. Before I can get a good look at its contents, the football team can be heard entering the boy change rooms. I quickly shove the zip lock bag in my pocket and shove the other bag back in Brody's locker. There isn't enough time to re-attach the door so I leave it and run out the back door to the boys change room.

I take the zip lock bag out of my pocket. There sitting inside the bag is three little white oval shape tablets with APO indented on one side and 10 indented on the other.

What is Brody doing with drugs?


	62. Chapter 62 - Fun With Ace

Chapter 62 – Fun With Ace

Jack's POV

As soon as I got home I got out my laptop. I bring up a Google page and type in: pills APO 10

I click on one of the results and quickly read the text. The drug is called is a sedative. It can cause headaches, nausea, vomiting, memory loss, delusions, halu- WAIT! Memory Loss? Brody could've given this to Kim. She would've been easy to take after being sedated with this. I can't get ahead of myself I need to wait for the video footage Milton is getting for me.

Kim's POV

Me and Ace were walking out to his car after school when I heard my name being called. I turn around to see a fuming Brody. He roughly grabs me by the wrist.

"What the hell do you think you were doing going through my locker?!" He growls at me, his grip getting so tight around my wrist that it begins to hurt.

"What are you talking about? I didn't touch your locker, please, let go. Your hurting me." I whimper out.

"I come back from football practice and find my locker door on the ground and some very precious items missing from my locker. Your going to tell me what you did with them you little slut!" Brody yells at me.

"LET HER GO ASSHOLE!" a voice roars from behind me. I turn to see Ace not looking very happy.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU FUCKWIT!" Brody yells.

"THE SECOND YOU TOUCHED KIM, IT BECAME MY BUSINESS, DICK!" Ace says removing Brody's hand from my wrist. "Come on, Kim, let's get going," Ace says in a clam voice and leads me over to his car. What on earth was Brody taking about?

The next day, me and Ace are standing in the hall at lunch, next to my locker. "Are you serious?" I ask giggling.

"Yes, the yogurt shot right out of his nose." Ace says chuckling.

"Oh god, I've never laughed so much." I say struggling to even out my breath.

"Oh really?" Ace says suspiciously. Not a second later, his hands grip my sides and start tickling. I immediately erupt in renewed giggles.

"S-s-stop!" I shriek breathlessly through my giggles.

"What was that Kimmy? More? Well okay!" he says knowing perfectly well knowing that wasn't what I was saying.

"N-n-no! St-o-op!" I manage to get out tough my giggles. I can't take much more of this. I slip out of his grip and make a run for it, down the hall, still giggling.

"I'm gonna get you Kimmy!" Ace yells at me also chuckling. He wraps his arms around my waist. We are both laughing so hard our lungs are about to give out. Ace has me pinned to his chest and I am trying to squirm out of his hold before he can tickle me again but I cause us to bump into someone.

I look up to see Jack. "Oh hey Jack," I say awkwardly, realising how this may look. Ace releases his hold on me.

"Hi. Kim." Jack says emotionlessly.

"Um.. this is Ace, he's just a friend," I say not wanting jack to get the wrong idea.

"Sure," He says unconvinced before walking off. I miss him so much.


	63. Chapter 63 - Videos

Chapter 63 – Videos

Jack's POV

I was at my locker today when someone bumped onto me. I turn around to see Kim and some guy with his arms around her waist. They are both laughing until they see my face.

"Oh hey Jack," Kim says awkwardly as the guy releases his hold on her and they both stand up properly.

"Hi. Kim." I say trying not to show the hurt in my voice.

"Um.. this is Ace, he's just a friend," Kim says. Just a friend my ass, they are acting like a couple.

"Sure," I say unconvinced before walking off. I miss her so much.

"Jack!" Milton yells at me from further down the hall.

"Yeah?" I ask walking over to him.

"I've got the footage!" Milton exclaims excitedly.

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"I'll email the video to you, I haven't seen it yet, I thought you should be the first." Milton explains.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!" I exclaim.

Later that night I am sitting at my computer desk. I open up my email and click on the email from Milton. First I watch the footage from the street camera. It shows Kim crying and walking up to Brody's door. He answers it and lets her in.

Next I click on the lounge room camera and watch:

"_What happened?" Brody asks leading Kim over to the couch._

"_J-J-Jack said he h-hated me!" She splutters out through her tears._

"_Aww Kimmy," Brody says and hugs her. "I'll go get you some water," Brody says and rises from the couch then exits to go get her some water. He returns with the water and she drinks it slowly. She continues to cry._

"_I love Jack so much but he won't believe me." She sobs. Brody does not look happy. _

"_Why don't we head up to my room?" Brody asks but doesn't give Kim a chance to respond, he just drags her out of the room._

I have to see what Brody did in the kitchen. I click on the Kitchen video.

_After a few minutes of nothing, Brody enters the kitchen and pulls a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with water from a water pump sitting on the corner of the bench. He then pulls something from his pocket. _

I pause it and zoom in. They are the same pills I found in his bag. I press play and watch him put the pills I and stir them around. He did drug her! I need to see the video from his bedroom. I click on it and it opens.

_Kim and Brody enter the room and Brody shuts the door. Brody then kisses Kim. She shoves him away._

"_Brody! What the hell are you doing?" Kim exclaims._

"_Come on Kimmy, You know you want me!" Brody say menacingly. He takes a step towards her._

"_No! I love Jack!" Kim exclaims and heads for the door but Brody grabs her._

"_You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you!" Brody snarls and Kim tries to back away but you can see the drug is already taking affect. She is struggling to stay standing. _

"_No! Let go!" Kim says and tries to escape but she is too weakened by the drug, her limbs are all floppy. Brody throws Kim on his bed and climbs on top of her._

I pause the video. In these next few minutes of video Brody might of raped Kim.


	64. Chapter 64 - Kisses

**Chapter 64 – Kisses**

* * *

Jack's POV

I need to know if Brody really raped Kim but I don't want to see it happen. And I really don't want to make Kim watch it. What am I supposed to do? The only thing I can do is watch. I turn the volume off. And skip a few minutes ahead. Kim isn't moving, which is probably for the best, and wearing just her underwear. I press play and watch as Brody removes her pants. I stop it. Can I really just sit here and watch this? I move the mouse to exit the video but at the last minute I change my mind and press play. Kim is trembling viciously. Brody bends over, aim his lips for Kim's. Then it happens. Kim arm flies up from its position limp at her side and lands a solid hit to what looks to be Brody's temple. Brody is out cold and laying across Kim's naked body. Kim slowly shoves him off her body with a single arm. She takes a deep breath and pushes herself to her feet. She shakes and sways slightly, griping the bed side table to steady herself. She knocks a few random items off his table whilst trying to steady her body then topples backwards ontop the bed, the drug taking full affect. She's sleep soundly.

I fast forward through the footage, watching carefully for movement from either off the bodies. Brody is the first to stir. He sits up and holds his head before reaching his feet and heading to a room connected to his. He returns to his room shortly and spots Kim on his bed, obviously not remembering until spotting her. He smirks before exciting the room. Kim stirs at what I'm presumioung was the sound of Brody slamming his bedroom door closed. She tales a few minutes before a look of recognition crosses her face then one of terror. She stands, still pretty wobbly, she returns her clothes to her body before staring at the door Brody excited from with shear horror. Kim rushes to the window and pushes it open before climbing out. Brody enters the room on;y seconds later and spots the empty bed and doesn't look pleased at all. I stop the video.

Kim saved herself. Brody probably thought she was too hyped on drugs to remember what happened and decided to tell me that he managed to go all the way. That Bastard! When I get my hands on him-Wait! Kim has to know the truth!

I pick up my phone and call the police.

* * *

Kim's POV

Me and Ace are sitting on the couch at my house watching a movie. I can't stop thinking about Jack.

"Kim?" Ace calls from beside me.

"Yea?" I respond, not moving to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern flowing in his tone. I turn to him.

"Yea, why?" I ask, curious.

"Are you sure? You've been quite all afternoon." Ace states.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Don't lie to me, Kimmy," Ace says.

"I just miss Jack, I love him so much and it's my own stupid fault I'm in this mess with him." I say trying not to cry.

"Kim, it's not your fault and you're not stupid, your actually really amazing," Ace says slowly. I look up and under estimate how close put faces are. We are a mere two centimetres away from each other.

Slowly Ace leans down and takes my top lip between his. I melt into the kiss before. Then suddenly I abruptly pull away. Ace's eyes immediately flash with hurt.

"I-I-I'm sorry….but I still love Jack and this just isn't right," I stutter out.

"It's okay Kim, Jack owns your heart, not me. He is very lucky," Ace says sincerely.

"And whoever gets to spend the rest of their life with you is very lucky but it just can't be me," I say softly.

"I understand, I hope I haven't ruined our friendship with the kiss," Ace says.

"You didn't," I say flashing a warm smile which he returns.


	65. Chapter 65 - Finally

**Chapter 65 – Finally**

* * *

Jack's POV

I just called the police and they are arresting Brody as we speak. Next thing I have to do is beg Kim to forgive me.

I head over to Kim's house and knock on the door. No one answers. Suddenly a scream erupts from inside the house. It's Kim. I quickly grab the spare key from its hiding spot above the door way on the top of the door frame and unlock the door. I push the door open and run door the hall.

I can now hear giggling and shrieking, I enter the lounge room to find Ace sitting on top of Kim, tickling her on the couch. "Kim?" I ask and both their heads snap towards me.

"Jack?" Kim says as Ace gets off of her. She gets up off the couch and walks over to me.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…Alone." I emphasise my last word whilst glaring at Ace.

"Yeah…sure….Um…Ace could you give us a minute?" Kim asks and Ace nods before slinking of into the back of the house.

"Now what did you wa-" Kim begins but I cut her off with a hard, passionate, kiss.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Now what did you wa-" Jack kisses me, hard and with immense passion.

I am too shocked at first to respond but slowly I begin to kiss back. Jack's hands are firmly around my waist, holding me close to his body. My hands slide up his chest and into his hair. Jack slams me against the wall behind me and I yelp in surprise. Jack takes advantage of this and slips his tongue into my mouth. He runs his tongue across every inch of my mouth, causing me to moan into the kiss.

Slowly Jack pulls away but it's all to quickly to me, having not been able to kiss him for the past few days. He rests his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes. We are both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Kim and I'm sorry," Jack says speaking first.

"I love you too, Jack," I say with the biggest goofiest smile sliding onto my face. "Wait. But I slept with Brody," I say shamefully and pull away from Jack's grip. Jack sighs.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you," He says and moves closer to me. I look up at him and I see a mixture of sadness and anger washing over his face. "Brody drugged you then….. tried to rape you but you punched him and knocked him out cold before the drug took over and you collapsed back on the bed then woke up in time to escape"

"I didn't sleep with Brody…?" I ask, shocked by what Jack just said.


	66. Chapter 66 - Bye, Bye Jack

**Chapter 66 – Bye, Bye Jack**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Quite the opposite. I'm sorry, Kim. I should have been there for you," Jack says softly. I feel hot tears pricking my eyes. I didn't sleep with Brody! Tears of joy start to roll down my face. I collapse into Jack's arms.

"Brody is going to jail for what he did to you," Jack says as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me, warmly.

"Kim, I love you so much and what Brody did to you was despicable, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. And I am going to protect you because you are my whole world." Jack says softly into my hair.

I connect my lips with Jack's in a soft and slow kiss. We are broken apart when we hear someone clearing their throat. We look across the room to see Ace leaning against the wall, smiling at us.

"Finally." Is all he says.

Jack walks over to Ace. "Thank you for looking after Kim when I was too stupid too." Jack says holding his hand out to shake Ace's.

"No problem, bro," Ace says and rejects Jack's formal approach of a handshake and instead gives him a friendly punch in the upper arm. "But realise if you hurt Kimberly again, then I got a problem with you, mate," Ace says sternly.

"If I ever hurt Kim again I give you full permission to smash my head against a wall," Jack returns with a slight chuckle. "Well I'll leave you guys to… whatever you were doing," Jack says hesitantly. I wish I could've asked Jack to say but that wasn't fair on Ace. Just because I finally have Jack back doesn't make it fair on Ace who kissed me mere minutes ago.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I say to Jack and escort him to the door.

"Bye beautiful," Jack says and exits my house.

"Bye," I say weakly not wanting him to leave. Jack turns and walks into the darkness and I begin to shut the door.

"Wait!" Jack yells running back and I open the door fully, slightly concerned about what Jack returned for. "I forgot something."

"Wha-" I begin but I am cut off by Jack's lips pressing firmly against mine. He slowly pulls away before whispering to me, making sure Ace can't hear.

"You still taste amazing," He says softly and turns again and leaves into the dark. After I manage to gather myself, I shut the door and me and Ace return to the lounge room. We sit down and Ace starts talking about random thing but I'm too busy thinking about Jack to pay attention. We are back together! I can kiss him whenever I want, again! I missed him so much and I'm so glad I didn't lose my virginity to Brody.

"KIM?" Ace asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to give the impression I was listening the whole time but failing.

"I asked if you were still up to going to my cousin's wedding with me tomorrow….. As friends," Ace asks. Shit! I told him I would go with him as long as it was just as friends. The wedding is tomorrow and I'm supposed to skip school to go with him to it. Shit! I won't get to see Jack tomorrow. But I told Ace I would go. Shit!

"Yeah, I'm still coming," I say with a fake smile that satisfies Ace and he continues talking.


	67. Chapter 67 - The Wedding

**Chapter 67 – The Wedding**

* * *

Kim's POV

I finish curling my hair and a reach for my sliver hoop earrings and carefully secure them in the holes in my ears. Done! I'm ready for the wedding. I'm dressed in a white boob tube that flows into a pink skirt that is joined by a black ribbon around my waist, completing the dress. I have secured a silver chain with the infinity sign around my neck and silver sandal-heels that are hidden by my long skirt.

My phone beeps and I walk over to my bedside table, were ii left it. I pick it up and see it's a text from Jack. I forgot to tell him I wasn't going to make it to school. Jack's currently in first period.

_Where r u, gorgeous? x_

I smile and reply:

_Sorry, I 4got that Ace invited  
me 2 his cousins wedding & I  
told him id go. Ttyl & again, im  
sorry 3  
Miss u & love u xxx_

There is a knock at the door, it's probably Ace. I grab my silver clutch purse and shove my phone into it. I answer the door and Ace is there in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey, Kim. You look amazing," Ace compliments me with a smile.

"Hi, you don't look too bad yourself," I tease and shut the door behind me.

"Well we had best be going otherwise we will miss the ceremony," Ace says leading me to his car. My phone vibrates and I remove it from my purse and see another text from Jack,

_Oh okay, hav fun  
Miss u & love u more xxx_

I smile at the text before getting into Ace's car.

* * *

Jack's POV

I'm sitting in first period without Kim. She just texted me saying she isn't coming she, instead she is going to a wedding with Ace. I'm trying really hard not to be jealous, they're just friends I keep telling myself. What you saw in the hallway was just them being friendly and fooling around. It's not like they kissed or made out or you know, slept together. I shiver at the thought. Yes Kim has slept with other people when she was Ruby but at least she didn't lose her virginity to Brody. I would have murdered him. Me and Kim both slept around a bit but at least I don't have to see those people every day.

It isn't fair on Kim that she has to go to school with my past 'Bedroom Buddies' and if I could change that I would in a heartbeat. Kim deserves better than me but I couldn't handle seeing Ace everyday if Kim had slept with him.

But for some unknown reason, Kim loves me and I love her back just as much and that's all that matters.

* * *

Kim's POV

We are now at the wedding reception. The ceremony was beautiful but was a little boring. Me and Ace are sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

"So Kim, there's something I want to tell you," Ace says kind of suddenly. I smile at him and nod, silently telling him to continue.

"Well, I wanted to tell you first," He says with a massive grin. What could've made him this happy? "I'm dating Donna Tobin."


	68. Chapter 68 - Yell

**Chapter 68 – Yell…**

* * *

Kim's POV

"You what?" I ask hearing what he said perfectly but failing to believe it.

"Donna asked me out this morning, she came to my house and told me she had been swooning over me for a long time and finally got the courage to ask me out after hearing how hard you and Jack worked to be together. You guys inspired her to work for what she wanted even if it meant having to face her fears and ask me out." Did Ace hear the shit that oozed from his mouth?

"Um first of all, Donna Tobin doesn't swoon over any one. Second of all, she doesn't date guys she defiles them. And lastly she has been obsessed with Jack since forever and hates me, we DON'T inspire her." I say sternly with a raised voice. I lower my voice back to its usual, softer tone, "I'm sorry Ace but she's using you, she must think she can get at me through you because we are friends." I say trying to bring Ace back to reality.

"Yes Kim, because everything is always about you!" Brody yells at me standing up from his seat. I have to admit that what I just said was a little self-centred but I fail to believe that the, Donna Tobin, is capable of human emotions such as love.

"Well maybe your right but she is not the kind of girl you want as your girlfriend," I tell him trying to settle him down.

"You don't know anything about the kind of girl I want to date!" Ace yells and exits the reception but I'm not letting get off that easily, Donna doesn't deserve him. I exit the reception hall and see Ace stopping down the street.

"ACE! Stop!" I yell following him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE KIM!" He yells shoving his hands in his pockets, not bothering to look back over his shoulder as he yells at me.

"NO! Because you deserve better than Donna!" I yell, still pursuing him down the street.

"Just shut up Kim and go suck Jack's dick! Cause we all know how big a whore you are, huh, Ruby!" He yells. I'm astounded that he would sink that low.

"I was in a dark place them but it takes a slut to know a slut and Donna is sure as hell isn't a saint," I yell jogging to catch up to Ace, holding up the skirt on my dress so I don't trip on it with my heels. "Ace I'm not saying this to upset you, I care about you." I'm cut off by a swift slap across my face. Ace just slapped me! I stand in the middle of the side walk with my mouth open and a hand to my stinging face, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

For a second Ace's face shows remorse but it is quickly replaced with the anger that was present before. He steps around me.

"Don't Kim. Don't pretend you care about me." Ace growls through gritted teeth. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see my girlfriend." Ace continues down the sidewalk


	69. Chapter 69 - Hallway Shouting

**Chapter 69 – Hallway Shouting**

* * *

Kim's POV

I follow soon collect myself and continue you following Ace.

"So you're just going to slap me and run off to your 'girlfriend'?" I yell at the boy walking briskly ahead of me towards the school.

"End of conversation!" He yells throwing the front doors to the school open and entering. I'm madder than ever at the fact he thinks he can just brush me off. I storm into the school's empty halls. It's the period just before lunch and these hallways will be full of people any minute now but I don't care.

"NO! Ace, you know what? You don't know everything and you're going to listen to me for a minute then your free to go on you little temper tantrum!" I yell, my words being closely followed by the lunch bell ringing and students rushing out of their class rooms to watch as me and Ace yell at each other from opposite end of the hall.

"Kim, don't kid yourself, you know nothing! Nothing about me! Nothing about my love life! And certainly, nothing about Donna!" He yells at me, taking no notice of the crowd around us.

"Really, Ace? I know nothing, huh?" I say my voice lowering but still holding all the anger.

"That's what I said Kim! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BLONDE WHORE!" he spits every word at me. And there is a slight silence for a moment and Donna appears behind Ace, faking a look of affection towards him.

"Sure Ace, I know nothing, I'm just some stupid blonde whore. But how much do you know? Do you know your 'amazing' girlfriend has been obsessed with Jack for years? Did you know that because of that obsession she attacked me in the library one day, huh? Did you know in that library she cornered me and told me to stay away from Jack? Did you know she then proceeded to slit my wrists with nail scissors?" I ask holding out my arms to show the scars from my encounter with Donna in the library. Ace goes to say something but I cut him off, not yet finished. "Just yesterday you kissed me, ME not Donna and I told you I was still in love with Jack. I saw the look in your eyes when I said that and it's a heartbreaking look that I will never forget that look and I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, you have every right to be mad but you seemed to get over it very fast but maybe instead you change that pain when you said yes to Donna. Donna can't be me simply because she hates me and will use any means to break me away from Jack, even if it means using you."

"Your wrong, Kim!" Ace yells slightly unsure.

"Yeah, Kim! Ace loves me!" Donna screeches stepping in front of Ace to yell at me, "Your just a desperate slut and Jack is gonna kick you to the curb once he sees me and Ace together!"

"Your just using me to make Jack jealous?" Ace says as more of a statement than a question.


	70. Chapter 70 - Talking

**Chapter 70 – Talking**

* * *

Kim's POV

"What? Of course not, Acey," Donna declares ask she goes to kiss Ace.

"Get away from me! We are over!" He yells at her, "Kim was right!" he shouts at Donna before running out of the school.

"Ace!" I yell after him but he doesn't stop. I turn and run after him, stopping Jack staring dumbfounded at me but I don't have time to stop and talk to him, I have to comfort Ace. I run out of the school and find him walking back to the reception a few blocks away where he parked his car.

"Ace!" I yell finally catching up to him. There are tears streaming down his face and he is trying to silence his sobs. "It's going to be okay," I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders, halting his walking. Slowly he wraps his arms around me slowly, sobbing into my shoulder. After a few minutes we continue walking to Ace's car in silence.

We reach Ace's car but I pull him to sit down on the curb with me, just in front of his car. I rest my head on his firm shoulder and we both sit in a comfortable silence.

"I'm so sorry Kim," Ace says placing a hand on my cheek and forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you and I'm sorry for slapping you," He says softly rubbing my cheek that he recently slapped.

"Its fine, I forgive you."

* * *

"Thanks, for the ride home, Ace." I say as I climb out of his car. After talking whilst sitting on the curb, Ace took me to a café were we sat and joked for hours then he drove me home.

"No problem, thanks for this afternoon, I really needed that," Ace says with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ace," I say and Ace drives off. I turn and walk up the path to my front door and there sitting on my porch is Jack.

"Hey, Jack, how long have you been here?" I ask before kissing his cheek and sitting down next to him. He looks a little upset and grunt a bit before responding.

"I came over here straight after school," he says staring at the crackled pavement beneath his feet.

"Oh," I say recalling the scene I made at lunch.

"He kissed you, Kim?" Jack says after a few moments of an awkward silence, he finally looks at me.

"Yes." I answer.

"And you told him you love me?"

"Yes."

"Brody attacked you to get back at me?"

"Yes but-"

Jack cuts me off. "Donna hurt you because of me?"

"Yes but-"

Jack cuts me off again. "But nothing, Kim. I'm no good for you. You keep getting hurt because of me. You don't get what you deserve because of me."

"Jack, none of that was your fault-" I say, going to continue but once again being cut off by Jack.

"Kim don't you see those bad things happened to you because of me and you had the chance to be with a guy that was worthy of you but you turned him down because of me." Jack says then pauses as if contemplating continuing. "Kim I think it's best if we break up," Jack says rising off the porch.

As tears start to pour down my face, "J-Jack," I whisper, my bottom lip trembling as I rise and wrap my fingers around Jack's wrist to stop him.

"Kim I-" It's my turn to cut him off.

"No Jack, it's my turn to speak. I love you, so much it hurts…. But I wouldn't have it any other way because while it might hurt, it also is the most amazing feeling in the world. Don't leave me Jack because that will do nothing but hurt."

"I love you too but-"

I place my finger over his lips, silencing him. "But nothing Jack," I say mimicking him, "I love you and you love me. So just shut up and kiss me." I say and remove my finger. Jack stares at me for a minute.

"God, I love you Kim!" Jack crushes his lips to mine with immense passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and he snakes his around my waist. Jack runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow Jack to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue caresses mine. I pull away and look Jack in the eyes. Before whispering to him three little words…..

"I want you."


	71. Chapter 71 - Forever

**Chapter 71 – Forever**

* * *

Kim's POV

Jack takes a minute to register what I just said before a large grin spreads across his face. He grabs my hand and rushes inside my house, upstairs to my room, practically dragging me due to my inability to keep up. Jack slams my bedroom door shut and pushes me up against it, roughly. Jack's lips immediately collide with mine, stifling my moan. Jack's hands rub up and down my sides, lingering on my waist, slightly. Jack's lips mould with mine and taste of spearmint, he takes my bottom lip between both of his. I softly sigh into Jack's mouth and he growls and squeezes my hips in response. My hands slowly climb from their position dormant, by my sides, up to Jack's neck, taking extra time to attentively run my hands up Jack's chest and feel his muscles through his thin shirt. Jack's hands slip down to my ass and grip it tightly in his palms and I groan at the amazing feeling.

Jack's lips detach themselves from mine and I whimper at the loss and Jack chuckles, huskily at my reaction before kissing my cheek softly then moving down to my neck, allowing his lips to graze my skin on the trip downwards, enough to tease me but lightly enough to have me attempting to lean my face firmer into his lips but he brings his hands up and tangle them in my hair, using his hold on my hand to hold me back against the door, away from his trailing mouth. He finally re-attaches his mouth to my neck, planting sloppy open mouth kisses down my neck. He again uses his grip on my hair to pull my head back so he has better access to my neck.

I exhale slightly loudly in pleasure, as Jack's sloppy open mouth kisses turn to nibbles and quick tongue flicks on my bare throat. My hands move up to Jack's hair and grip his brown locks. Suddenly Jack's sinks his teeth deeper than before into my flesh and I cry out at the sensation and dig my nails into Jack's scale. Jack then soothes the area on my neck with his tongue then pulls away slightly to view his handy work. He smirks before attaching his mouth to my earlobe.

"Now, everyone will know your mine," Jack growls in my ear whilst nibbling at my ear lobe, "And everyone, knows not to touch Jack Brewer's property." Normally I would have been annoyed by the fact I was being objectified but right now it just turned me on more. The burning feeling in the pit of my stomach was intensifying by the second. I push Jack away from me and lower myself to remove my strappy heels. I can feel Jack's intense gaze on my as I undo my shoes and slip them off my feel. Jack uses this time to also rid his feet of his shoes. Once I rise again, Jack slams me back into the door, his hands either side of my head. Jack forces his left leg between my own, raising his knee to press against my heated core. I moan upon impact. Jack stares at me with lust and amazement thick and evident his eyes.

He brings his right hand up to brush my jaw before tracing my collar bone with deep infatuation. I can feel his hot breath against my face. My fingers fiddle absentmindedly with the hem of Jack's shirt. I lean in and litter light kisses across the skin on Jack's neck. I bite down on Jack's Adam's apple eliciting a throaty rumble to slip from Jack's mouth. I wrap one of my legs around Jack's calf, rubbing it slowly with my foot. My fingers slip under the back of Jack's shirt, carefully tracing random patterns into the skin of his lower back. Jack covers my mouth with his own and bruising force. Jack's wet lips pull at my own and he traces my lower lip with his tongue. I open my mouth to allow Jack's tongue to pass through my lips and enter my mouth. He instantly runs his tongue across every inch of my mouth as if committing it to memory.

His tongue strokes my own, sending shivers down my spine and making my knees weak. I surely would have collapsed to the ground, my legs giving out, had Jack not had me sandwiched to the wall so firmly. I curl my fingers in the material at the bottom of Jack's shirt slowly lifting it, Jack raising his arms to help me remove his shirt. I toss it to the floor before I return my mouth to his. I run my fingertips down Jack's chiselled chest. I feel him shiver under my touch and I smile against his mouth at the thought that I can do this to the mighty Jack Brewer. Jack grasps my thigh and wraps my leg securely around his waist before repeating it with my other leg so Jack's body is firmly pressing me into the door, the bulge in his pants becoming very apparent to me as it presses into my core. I can feel my centre becoming moist, Jack takes my bottom lip between his teeth, and tugging at it.

Jack carries me over to my bed and collapses on top of it when his shins hit the side, Jack landing on top of me. He looks down at me with more passion then I have ever seen present in anyone's eyes. Jack adjusts our position, dragging me up the bed to rest my head on the pillow lying flat at the head of the bed. Jack straddles my hips and uses his hands to hold his body above my smaller one, so he doesn't crush me with his weight. I stare up at Jack's muscular torso. Reaching up, I run my index finger from Jack's shoulder unhurriedly thoughtfully down his chest. I circle Jack's nipple a few times before flicking it causing Jack's breath to hitch. My finger continues its journey down across Jack's muscular stomach, tracing the valleys between his muscles that are evident without being overly-bulging. I bring my other hand up to flick Jack's untouched nipple. I slowly draw lightly circles around Jack's belly button before tracing the waistband of Jack's pants.

Jack rubs my hipbone through my dress as I sit up to kiss and lick down Jack's chest leaving a wet trail behind. Before encircling Jack's nipple with my mouth, I nibble on his sensitive skin then proceeding to swirling my tongue around it. I switch to the other nipple, administering the same amount of attention to it as the first. I kiss the remaining space between Jack's chest and the waistband of his pants. Slowly I run my finger across the last of his revealed skin. I dig my nails in slightly in his V-lines cause jack to growl and back his hips against mine.

Jack lowers himself onto his side next to me on the bed, facing me. He takes my wrist and gently moves it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss in the palm of my hand. He slowly traces along my fingers, giving them abundant attention. He slowly places my finger tips to his soft damp lips, kissing them softly.

"May I?" Jack asks like a gentleman, gesturing to the zipper on the side of my dress. I nod with a smile. Jack wraps his fingers round the zip and pulls it down, slowly, teasing me. Once it is undone, Jack slowly drags it down my body and I raise my hips to make it easier. Once my dress has been fully removed, Jack tosses it to the end of my bed and I'm left in my strapless white lace bra and light pink lacy panties.

Resuming his position on top of me, Jack spreads my legs so I am straddling him. Jack slowly caresses my bare shoulder. Leading his fingers down to my bra, tracing my bra. He delicately runs his hand over the lace material curving around my body to my back. He slowly undoes the clasp on my bra, only fumbling for a millisecond. Jack slowly lifts my strapless bra from my chest and drops it off the side of the bed. Jack gently caresses the swell of breast, one in each of his calloused hands. He strokes my nipples with his thumbs. He pulls at them and twists them causing me to breathlessly moan Jack's name and arch my back, pushing my breasts further into his grasp.

Jack lowers his mouth to my left nipple and takes it in his warm, moist mouth. He nips at it and rolls it between his teeth. I grip Jack's strong biceps with my hands, loving the feeling of Jack's mouth on my body, digging my nails in slightly. He then wraps his tongue around my nipple, massaging leisurely. He then removes it from his mouth to repeat his action on the second, repeating all the little nips and bites as well as the smooth rubs of his tongue. He releases my second nipple and stares at me with utter desire and love. He threads his fingers through mine, raising my hands towards the head board and pinning my arms above my head with a single hand. His other hand continues to explore my body, a single finger tracing the curve in my hip. He runs his palm over my flat stomach eliciting a shiver from my body. Trailing his hand down the side of my body, smiling at the goose bumps forming on my skin in his wake and tracing my belly button, Jack moves to my hip bones, running a finger along the skin where they can barely be sighted.

Jack lowers his mouth just south-west of my belly button, Jack bites at my skin, set on leaving another hickey on my body. I twist and wriggle in his grip, my arms useless, still pinned above my head. He rubs the mark with his tongue, soothing it. He lifts his head from my stomach and smiles up at me, releasing my arms, running him hand down my arm and across my shoulder to caress my cheek and brush him thumb across my eye lids, closing them. He removes a stand of hair that fell in front of my face as I was twisting. I open my eyes to look up at him and he run a hand down my body and over my hip, settling on the side of my panties.

"You're so soft and delicate," Jack whispers to me with a small smile upon his face.

"The thought of your hands on my body is making it hard for me to breath, Jack," I say shyly.

"Kim, could I remove you panties?" Jack asks. I sit up and press my lips firmly to his. Our teeth scrape together at the force of this uncoordinated kiss. I slowly pull away and place my hands on either side of Jack's face.

"You never have to ask to take my panties off," I say with a content smile. Jack kisses me, roughly once again before placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me down, back into a lying position. Hooking his fingers in my panties, Jack slowly drags them down my legs, moving from between my legs to remove them before returning to his position. Jack tucks my lace panties into his back pocket and lowers his face to my thighs. He leads kisses up the inside of my thighs. Stopping to nip my thigh and leave his mark on me again. Jack runs a finger along my wet slit earning a whimper from me.

"Bloody hell, Kim! You're soaked!" Jack exclaims as he runs his finger along my slit again and earning another whimper.

"It's all your fault Jack," I tease.

"I like the sound of that," Jack says leaning forward to kiss my nose. Jack lowers his face to me wet pussy. He pokes my folds with his tongue, teasing me as I moan. Jack slides his tongue into me, my hips jerking up involuntarily. Moving his hands to pin my hips to the bed, Jack proceeds to enter me with his tongue. Sliding it in and out of my folds, I gasp and call Jack's name. Swirling his tongue within me, Jack eats me out with a lust-filled hunger. Flicking my clit with his tongue and listening to my call of him name, Jack removes his tongue from me and replaces it with a long, slender finger. I cry out as Jack's finger penetrates me. He moves it slowly, teasing me and taking get pleasure in it.

"Please Jack," I whine, breathlessly, "Please."

"Please, what Kim? What do you want?" Jack asks, innocently.

"Please Jack, make me cum," I beg the boy above me. And with that Jack slams his second finger into my pussy, pumping them at a fast pace. I bite my lip fiercely and I can taste the blood in my mouth but I don't care. My hips battle Jack's other hand, jerking with every pump into me that Jack makes. Moans erupt from my mouth as Jack curves his fingers inside of me. Jack adds a third finger. I wriggle beneath Jack as he continues pumping his finger into me and moves his other hand to rub my clit. With a high pitched moan, my orgasm hits me. Jack continues to pump his finger within me as I tremor, my cum coating his fingers. As I come down from my high, ii notice jack has been staring at me the whole time.

"That was sexiest thing I have ever seen," Jack says smiling widely at me. I smile back, my trying to even out my breathing. Jack licks his fingers clean of my cum, instantly making me wet again. I reach out for Jack and flip us, still straddling him.

"Your turn," I whisper as seductively as I can. I place my fingers inside the waistband of Jack's pants, taking note of the tent in Jack's pants and I quickly tug both his pants and boxers off at the same time. Jack's huge dick is fully erect, which must have been terribly painfully with his pants on.

"Someone's excited," I tease. His dick twitches as the cool air hits it. Jack's dick large but not to the point where it's disgusting, it's a decent size. I slowly wrap my hand around Jack's dick, using my thumb to smear the pre-cum oozing from the tip. I run my finger along the vein bulging on the underside. Jack reaches up for me kissing me, wildly. I begin moving my hand up and down Jack's length. Jack moans and shudders against my lips. One of his hands holds the sheets slightly bundled whilst the other wraps around my naked waist. I pump my hand at a faster rate, wanting to make Jack feel as good as he made me feel. Jack pinches my waist while I'm distracted causing me to gasp, and allowing Jack to slip him tongue into my mouth again. I twist my wrist, trying to create a new sensation for Jack. I pry my mouth away from Jack's and lower my head to his dick. I take as much of it as I can fit, into my mouth. I start humming around Jack and swirl my tongue against his dick. Groaning, Jack twists his fingers into my hair, guiding my quick pace. I rake my nails over Jack's balls, wanting to give them the attention they deserve too.

"Kim, I'm gonna cum," Jack says in a strained voice.

"Do it, Jack. Cum in my mouth," I coo detaching my mouth only for that sentence before returning it to its place around Jack's dick. Sucking and humming around Jack as he takes seconds more attention to his dick before he spills his seed into my mouth. Its water and salty upon my tongue, he is groaning my name and gripping my hair as he orgasms. Once his orgasm subsides, I slide his dick out of my mouth and look up at him, licking my lips, relishing all of Jack's salty cum. Jack's eyes are black with lust. He sits up, clashing his lips with mine, flipping us, so I'm lying on my back beneath him. I trail my fingers up into Jack's hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jack bites at my bottom lip, sinking his teeth into it then tugging at. My small moans slip out between Jack's lips and mine. Jack runs his hands up and down my thighs, on either side of his body, caressing them and rolling his hips against mine. Wrap my arms around Jack's broad shoulders and dug my nails into his back producing a deep throaty growl for Jack.

Jack pulls away from my lips, pulling my lips with his own. He gazes down at me, his thumbs tangle loosely in my hair, fiddling with my bangs. I can feel his hot breath colliding with my face, tickling my skin as it rolls across my skin.

"Are you sure, Kim?" Jack asks me, positioning himself at my entrance. I kiss him with all the passion in my being, before pulling back to caress his cheek.

"I need you inside me, Jack," I say in a soft voice. Slowly jack pushes into me, causing me to gasp at the intrusion.

"God, Kim you're so tight," Jack groans as I roll my hips against Jack's. Neither of us being a virgin, Jack begins moving within me at a steady pace. My hands grip the sheets, tightly. With every thrust Jack makes I moan against Jack's neck. Jack run's his hands up and down my sides and I curve my back, up into Jack's touch. Jack thrusts into me with bruising force, spreading my legs wider. My toes curl at the sensation. Jack's hands grip my hips, holding me in place as he hits my G-spot. Jack trails kisses up my neck, nibbling on it here and there with the occasional flick of his tongue.

"Ohhh, J-a-ack, I'm so close," I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut. Jack Pounds into me again and again, with much force, set on bring me over the edge. In seconds I am squirm and moaning below Jack as a wave of pleasure hits me. My orgasm sends Jack crashing into his own, growling my name against the sweaty skin on my shoulder. We both tremble against each other, our orgasms causing us to rock together in an unsynchronised rhythm. As both of our orgasms come to their conclusion, Jack removes himself from inside of me. He lowers himself onto his back bedside me on the bed. We are silent except for our ragged breathing. Jack drags my sweaty body to press into the side of his own. Threading his fingers into my hair, Jack kisses me lightly.

"I love you so much, Kim," He whispers to me.

"I love you even more," I reply with a small smile. We lay in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. I sit up on my side slightly and rest one of my hands on my chest. Moving a sticky strand of hair that has been plastered to Jack's sweaty face, "Promise me something Jack," I say tracing patterns into Jack's chest, "don't ever leave me." I whimper staring down at Jack. Jack attaches his lips to mine before replying to my request.

"I promise, I will never leave you, Kim." Jack says smiling up at me, "As long as you promise me that you'll always be mine. I don't share."

I bite my swollen lip, "Jack, you don't ever have to worry about losing me. I'm yours. All yours. Forever."

Jack kisses me again, gently then repeats, "Forever."

_FIN_


End file.
